A Darkness of Hope
by Royal Lioness
Summary: A lone lioness is found by the Pridelanders and is taken in by them but soon she finds herself at the paws of "King Scar" For Mature readers only
1. Chapter 1

**Characters**

**Scar: "King of the Pride Lands"**

**Nya: (My Character)**

**Teka: (My Character) **

**Terra: (My Character)**

**The sky was as dark as the months before and the lionesses hoped that rain would soon come but they knew it wouldn't but they never gave up hope. It had only been 10 months since they got the devastating news about the death of their King and prince. The lionesses were all trying to figure out a way to escape the madness of Scar their so called king they couldn't understand why he would think that lions and hyenas can live together in harmony that's the most ridiculous thing they ever heard lions and hyenas are natural enemies. The lionesses all gathered by the barely dried up waterhole they couldn't believe how much their home has change everything was dying and there was little water and food and whatever little food they caught the hyenas stole from them. **

Sarabi: Malkia and I will go and try to find help the rest of you stay safe and be careful

Sarafina: But what if Scar comes looking for you

Sarabi: Tell him we went to look for food just don't tell him we went to look for help

Malkia: You ready Sarabi (Looking back at Sarabi)

Sarabi: Yes let's go

Moja: Be careful mother (Nuzzling Malkia)

Malkia: I will (Nuzzling Moja)

**Sarabi and Malkia then left they traveled miles across the pride lands until they came to a stone wall. They then saw something at the end of the wall and they approached it they then saw it was a lioness.**

Malkia: Oh my god

**Sarabi then sniffed the lioness and nudged her she then began to move **

Sarabi: She's alive come on Malkia we have to get her to the cave

**Malkia then put the lioness on her back and they walked back to the pride when they saw the pride wasn't at the waterhole they knew they were at the cave near pride rock they then finally made it to the cave and Malkia laid the lioness on the warm cave floor**

Sarafina: Oh my goodness where did you find her at

Malkia: By the stone wall we found her unconscious

Nala: She seems to be around my generation or a little older

Sarabi: We can't let Scar know about her ok everyone

Lionesses: Agreed

**The next morning the sun was barely shining through the clouds the lionesses were all up and stayed in the cave waiting for the lioness to awake. Just then the lioness awoke and began to look around. **

Sarabi: Well look whose awake hello I'm Sarabi (Smiling)

Nya: Hello where am I

Sarafina: You're in the pride lands and I'm Sarafina

Nya: The Pride lands how did I get here?

Sarabi: Malkia and I found you

Nya: Oh thank you I'm Nya

Malkia: What pride are you from?

Nya: Actually I was traveling alone

Nala: Well that's strange

**Nya looked behind her and saw a light tan lioness lying down with a cub in her arms. Nya got up and walked over to her and laid down next the lioness and looked at the cub.**

Nya: What is her name?

Nala: Vitani she's my little angel

Nya: She's beautiful

Nala: Thank you

Nya: How old is she?

Nala: She is 1 month old

**Nya stared into the cubs blue eyes and couldn't help but smile **

Nya: I know it's none of my business but how

**Nala then cut Nya off **

Nala: You're right it's not any of your business (Angrily)

**Nala grabbed Vitani by the scruff of her neck causing her to squeak and walked outside the cave and under a dead tree. Nya then saw a lean male lion approach Nala and saw he was angry with her about something the male had a brown coat with a thin black mane. Nya then left the cave and walked over to Nala to apologize and see why this male lion was angry with her.**

Nya: Nala I'm sorry (Loudly)

**Nala then looked past the Scar and saw Nya walking up to her. Scar then turned and saw a lioness walking over to them she had a dark brown coat, cream underbelly and muzzle dark blue eyes a black tail tuft and nose and a black mole in the corner of her eye. Nya then stopped and sat across from Nala with Scar still looking at her with curiosity and lust mixed together in his eyes Nya ignored him and kept her attention on Vitani who was playing with a beetle**_**. **_

Nala: What is it that you want Scar? (Angrily)

Scar: Nothing now I have found a new project (Looking at Nya)

Scar: She is adorable isn't she?

Nya: Yes she is (Looking at Vitani)

Scar: She looks just like her mother

**Scar licked Vitani causing her to roll on her side and giggle he then began circling Nya **

Scar: And who are you might I ask?

**Sarabi then ran over and stepped in between Nya and Scar **

Sarabi: Both of you and little Vitani inside the cave now (Angrily)

**Nala quickly grabbed Vitani and ran to the cave with Nya behind her they then went inside and waited for Sarabi to return **

Sarabi: Stay away from her Scar I mean it

Scar: I'm the King I can do whatever I want besides I still haven't got my heir now have I

Sarabi: Zira is your mate she left to produce you an heir or did you forget (Angrily)

Scar: I want an heir from my own genes not some random rogue (He hissed)

Sarabi: Well you should have thought about that before you sent her away

Scar: Why so I can end up with another disgrace like Nuka (Growling)

**Scar and Sarabi stood there growling and staring at each other murderously**

**Scar then left and Sarabi returned to the cave **

Sarabi: Nya are you alright (Nuzzling Nya)

Nya: Yes I'm ok who was that?

Nala: Vitani's father Scar

**Nya walked over to Nala and lyed beside her as Vitani yawned and fell asleep in Nala arms **

Nala: Scar raped me that's why I have Vitani

Sarafina: After Sarabi, Nala and I all refused to be his queen he took his chance when Nala got injured in a hunt (Sadly)

Nya: That's awful but why? (Sadly)

Sarabi: He wants an heir

Sarafina: He already had one Nuka (Angrily)

Sarabi: We all know he didn't see Nuka as his ideal heir why do you think he was angry with Zira when she had Nuka

Malkia: Knowing Zira she will do anything to please Scar

Nya: Well where is Nuka?

Sarabi: Scar and Zira let the hyenas kill him because he looked very sick he was only a cub and Scar wanted a strong healthy heir

Nya: Oh my goodness really (Shockingly)

Sarabi: Yeah and Zira just stood by Scar the whole time she never even shed a single tear it was like she didn't care

Malkia: That's because she didn't (Angrily)

Sarabi: The day Scar took over Zira turned her back on us and treated us like dirt but when she found out that Nala was pregnant with Scar's cub she tried to kill her but Scar stopped her because he thought Nala was carrying his heir (Sadly)

Nya: That's just awful

Sarabi: Zira will do anything for Scar even let her own cubs get kill or even try and kill a pride sister

**Night finally came and the lionesses were all sleeping when suddenly Vitani began to cry and nudge Nala's side **

Sarabi: Oh I think she is hungry (Laughing)

Nala: She is always hungry (Smiling)

**Nala rolled on her side and Vitani began suckling right away**

Nya: I see she doesn't waste any time (Laughing)

_**The Next Day**_

**Nya awoke to find Nala, Vitani and herself the only ones in the cave Nya saw Nala was still sleeping and Vitani was awake trying to feed from Nala **

Nya: Um Nala

**Nala stirred in her sleep and popped one eye open **

Nya: Nala I think Vitani is hungry

**Nala rolled on her side and fell back asleep while Vitani fed Nya got up and left the cave she saw that the other lionesses were all gone. Nya decided to go and find them and walked all over the pride lands she finally stopped when she found a little water and began drinking it ravishingly. She then heard a maniacal laugh she jumped and turned around to find three hyenas. **

Nya: Leave me alone go away (Angrily)

Shenzi: Now why would we do that?

Nya: What do you want? (Angrily)

Banzi: King Scar wants to see you

Nya: NO now go away (Loudly)

Shenzi: No one says no to King Scar

Nya: Well I just did

Shenzi: Fine then have it your way GET HER (Loudly)

**Nya bolted as the three hyenas chased after her they chased her all the way to the stone wall tired, hungry, thirsty and out of breath Nya tried desperately to climb the stone wall but it was way too high and difficult. Suddenly the girl hyena began to whoop Nya saw this as her chance and smacked the girl hyena and they began to fight. Nya didn't count on being outmatched the girl hyena immediately pinned Nya to the ground and bit Nya on her shoulder causing her to cry out in pain Nya then found herself surrounded by a clan of hyenas Nya then tossed the girl hyena off of her and forced herself to run but she didn't get very far when she collapsed and everything went black. When Nya awoke she was in a cave but it wasn't the cave the lionesses slept in because she didn't see Nala or Vitani in it this cave was much bigger Nya tried to stand but the pain in her shoulder stopped her and caused her to fall back to the floor Nya then saw a shadow coming from the entranced and hoped it was Sarabi but when the figure came to the entrance she saw it was Scar. **

Nya: Stay away from me (Angrily)

Scar: You should be thanking me I saved your life

Nya: Those hyenas work for you they will do anything you tell them even kill your own cubs

Scar: Is that so? (Circling Nya)

Nya: You no it's true and you had no right to do what you did to Nala

Scar: I need you to see it the way I do in order to rule a kingdom you need to produce an heir in order to get an heir you need to past on your blood line and in order to do that you need a mate

Nya: You raped her that's why you have your daughter Vitani (Angrily)

Scar: I still haven't got my heir now have I? (Angrily)

Nya: I will never give a cub (Angrily)

Scar: I am going to get an heir one way or another from you

**Nya then began to scream for help at the top of her lungs Scar then slapped her causing her to hit her head against the cave wall. Nya then began to cry and Scar climbed on top of her and shoved his penis inside her causing her to cry in pain even more she dug her claws in the cave floor and wished this was just a nightmare. Scar then began slamming his hips against hers and thrusted hard inside Nya causing more tears to come out and more screams of pain from Nya. She tried to get free but it was impossible he was too heavy and she was in a world of pain from the pain in her shoulder to what he was doing to her. Nya kept trying to get free until she was to tired and exhausted all she felt was Scar bucking furiously against her, thrusting fast and hard inside her and his low growls of pleasure. Nya continued to cry Scar then grabbed her neck and released himself inside of her Nya felt Scar release himself inside her and cried and screamed once more for help but it was useless Scar then pulled out of Nya and she let out a loud scream Nya then laid her head down her fur was damp from her sweat and tears. Nya then began crying her eyes out she couldn't believe that he had just raped her and no one came to help her she felt so alone Nya then saw Scar leaving the cave.**

Scar: This isn't over just to let you know (Looking over his shoulder)

Scar: Shenzi (Loudly)

Shenzi: Yes Scar

Scar: Keep an eye on her she is not allowed to leave the cave and no visitors at all

Shenzi: You got it but aren't you done with her

Scar: We have barely begun (Looking at Nya)

**Nya heard what he said and began to cry she then heard him leave Nya tried to move but it was too painful her whole body was trembling the whole time she laid there on the floor from the rape she was in pain now the only thing she could do was lay there until her rapist return to finish what he started Nya tried to stay awake but was to tired from crying and screaming she finally found herself asleep when she awoke she found herself in the same cave she then looked around and saw no one was there with her she then felt a pair of eyes on her and she turned her head to the back of the cave and looked up and there was no one other than Scar looking at her with lust and anxiousness in his eyes his glowing green eyes cut right into hers Nya then turned her head quickly and hoped he wouldn't touch her again Scar then jumped down from where he was laying and walked behind Nya she had her eyes closed tightly and Scar just licked her thigh seductively she then slowly opened her eyes and looked at the ground beneath her she knew he was going to rape her again and she was right Scar climbed over her and began raping her again the same pain Nya felt before she was feeling again her anal was still sore from the first rape Nya decided not to scream due to her throat being sore from the first time so she just laid there and let her tears fall silently down her cheek all she could feel was her body jerking back and forth fast and Scar bucking inside her furiously and his growls of pleasure Nya thought it would be best if she just left her own mind for a while and she did but she was brought back to reality when Scar released himself inside her for the second time Scar then licked her neck and climbed off of her he then licked the base of her tail seductively then just left the cave and Nya laid her head down and fell back asleep and let her tears to continue falling. **

_**The Next Day**_

**Sarabi and the pride finally returned from their long hunt and went inside their cave to find Nala and Vitani sleeping but no Nya Sarabi then got worried and went to look for Nya Sarafina then walked over to her sleeping daughter and woke her up so she can eat the kill they had caught and brought back to the cave Sarabi continued to look for Nya she then went to the dried up waterhole but had no luck she then headed back towards the cave on her way back to the cave Sarabi overheard a couple of hyenas talking about a dark colored lioness she recognized the leader she was a female Sarabi immediately ran over to them and demanded they tell her where Nya was the female hyena refused to tell Sarabi where Nya was but Sarabi pleaded with the hyena to tell her where the young lioness was before Scar got a hold of her the hyena leader told the dowager lioness that she was too late and that "King Scar" already got to the young lioness Sarabi stood there wide eyed and shocked as the hyenas cackled and ran off towards Pride Rock Sarabi then ran towards the lionesses cave and ran inside with tears falling down her face she then told the lionesses that Scar has Nya and that they must get to her before things turn for the worst the lionesses all walked outside the cave and up to Pride Rock where they were stopped by the hyena leader. **

Shenzi: What do you want?

Sarabi: We need to get inside to see our friend

Shenzi: No one is allowed inside "Scar orders"

Sarafina: How do we know Scar didn't touch our friend?

Shenzi: That's just it you don't

Malkia: But you know

Moja: Yeah how long have you been guarding the entrance?

Shenzi: None of you business

Sarabi: We need to get inside NOW

Sarafina: Step aside and let us through

Shenzi: I told you no one goes inside but Scar

Nala: Then can Nya come out to see us so we can know she is ok

Shenzi: NO she can't leave the cave

Malkia: Can you at least tell us if Scar touched her or not we need to know

Shenzi: From what I heard yesterday "King Scar" enjoyed your little friend and himself

**Sarabi then attacked Shenzi more hyenas then came and attacked Sarabi the lionesses then helped Sarabi the lionesses were badly outnumbered by the hyenas Scar then came and everyone stopped fighting**

Scar: Shenzi what's going on here? (Angrily)

Shenzi: They started it I told them to leave but they refuse (Rubbing her cheek)

Scar: Well what do they want? (Angrily)

Shenzi: They want to go inside to see their friend (Pointing towards the cave)

Scar: Oh is that all

Shenzi: Well yeah so can we finish them off

Scar: NO now leave all of you

**The hyenas all left leaving just the lionesses and Scar Sarabi then approached Scar**

Sarabi: Scar we need to see our friend

Scar: No one is allowed in the cave

Sarabi: We need to know if Nya is okay

Scar: She's fine

Sarafina: Let us see her please

Scar: Fine as you wish go ahead

**The lionesses all ran inside the cave and saw Nya sleeping but the cave also smelled of mating Sarabi approached Nya and sniffed her she was covered in Scar's scent of mating the pride then surrounded Nya and Sarabi nudged her she shifted a little and slowly opened her eyes Sarabi then nuzzled Nya and smiled**

Sarabi: Oh thank The Great Kings your ok

Nya: Please help me I don't want to stay here

Sarafina: Did Scar hurt you?

**Nya shook her head yes and let tears fall down her cheeks**

Nya: I told him to stop but he wouldn't

Moja: Tell us what happened

Malkia: Start from the beginning

**Nya told the pride everything that happened**

Nya: He raped me it was so painful but he just kept going

**Nya then begin hyperventilating and Sarabi calmed her down Sarabi then looked Nya over and saw scars on her hips and face**

Malkia: We should rip Scar's head off for what he did to you (Angrily)

Sarabi: Scar would just send his hyenas after us we are badly outnumbered it isn't a good idea especially for Nya Scar can easily have her killed to teach us a lesson

Sarafina: But she would be carrying his cub he wouldn't take that chance with her or his heir

**Sarabi left the cave and approached Scar**

Sarabi: Scar we are going to stay with Nya tonight

Scar: Oh fine so be it but at first sunlight all of you must leave the cave I'm not done with her yet

Sarabi: When will you be done her? (Angrily)

Sarabi: When she dies giving birth to your heir you can't keep her in the cave forever

Scar: Of course I can but I won't she will only stay inside the cave until she bears my heir

**Sarabi went back inside the cave and told the lionesses that Scar would let them stay the night with Nya everyone was happy but no lionesses was more happy than Nya she finally felt safe and secured from Scar the lionesses all slept very close to Nya to keep her warm and safe Nya looked around to see Sarabi on her right Nala on her left with Vitani feeding from her and Sarafina behind Nala by the cave wall and all the other lionesses forming a circle around them there were 32 lionesses all together adding Nya made 33 the lionesses all slept for the night when sunlight broke through the cave it was Sarabi who awoke first she looked around the cave and saw none other than Scar with his emerald glowing orbs locked on Nya who was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face Sarabi then saw that Scar was looking at her deadly she could tell he wanted Nya right then and there so she awoke the rest of the pride quietly and they left the cave so Scar could be alone with Nya when she awoke she found everyone was gone she immediately got scared she got up shakily but was brought back down by two sets of claws digging in her hips she let out a scream of pain and felt her body getting dragged backwards she immediately knew it was Scar and knew what he wanted from her sex Nya tried to wiggle free but the more she tried the more Scar claws dug into her hips when Nya was under him her body began shaking uncontrollably Scar then turned Nya over on her back she had her eyes shut tightly and began whimpering as tears spilled out of her eyes Scar then touched her sensitive area and Nya jumped she then slowly opened her eyes and saw Scar looking back lustfully **

Nya: Please leave me alone (Shaking)

Scar: Now why would I do that?

**Scar then climbed on top of Nya and plunged himself inside her Nya let out a blood curdling scream and began crying Scar then sped up his pace as Nya continued to cry Scar then slapped Nya hard causing her to lose consciousness slightly minutes later Scar felt his climax coming Nya could hear her own heart beating as Scar bucked furiously against her Scar then bit Nya on the neck hard causing her to shriek in pain and blood to trickle from the bite wound and released himself inside her he then laid there on top of her and licked the blood from her neck and then yanked himself out of her causing her to once again cry out in pain Nya then rolled on her side and let her tears fall freely she then heard Scar leave the cave she fell asleep dreaming of a handsome, gentle, loving, kind, brave lion rescuing her and the pride from this darkness of a nightmare Nya was in the cave sleeping she then awoke when she felt someone lick her forehead she awoke to find a group of lioness but it wasn't Sarabi and the pride Nya have never seen any of these lionesses before they were much darker than the lionesses in the pride.**

Nya: Who are you?

Dotty: I'm Dotty we were sent by King Scar to serve you your highness (Happily)

Nya: Oh I'm Nya

Spotty: Oh that's such a beautiful name (Happily)

Nya: Oh thank you

Spotty: I'm Spotty Dotty is my sister

**Nya then noticed Sarabi and the pride coming inside the cave**

Sarabi: What are you doing in this cave?

Dotty: King Scar told us to come here

Malkia: Nya are you ok?

Nya: I'm ok

Moja: Are you sure you're ok?

Nya: I'm sure

Nya: Sarabi what's wrong

Sarabi: They are Outsiders and Zira followers

Dotty: Not any more it seems Zira forgot all about us

Sarafina: So you decided to make Nya your new assignment

Dotty: She going to have King Scar cub she is our new Queen we are loyal to her

Nala: She isn't Scar's mate he is forcing her to stay here until she has his heir

Malkia: Oh you mean you're as loyal as you were when we lost are King and Prince and you just betrayed us is that the type of loyalty you are talking about (Angrily)

Dotty: Watch it old lady

Moja: Touch my mother and I'll rip your head off

Nya: Everyone stop please

Nya: Why are you loyal to Scar?

Dotty: He's our King now

Malkia: He took the thrown by force

Dotty: He is of royal blood

Nya: Scar doesn't care about any of us he just wants an heir to take his place when his is gone

Dotty: We are loyal to him and you

Nala: Well there is no reason you can just be loyal to Nya

Sarafina: Nala what do you think you're doing stay out of this you have a cub to think about you can't just put her life in danger like that

Nala: I understand

Nya: Can everyone just stop arguing it's not going to change our situation we still have those hyenas to worry about and Scar himself

**Just then Scar entered the cave and the entire lioness group stepped in front of Nya to protect her from Scar but Scar just walked past them and lied down on the platform all the lionesses then relax**

Scar: Nya come lay with me

**The lionesses all looked at Nya who had a frightened look on her face**

Sarabi: Nya go its best not to anger him

Nya: But

Sarabi: Just go we'll be right here ok

Nya: Ok

**Nya walked over to the platform and laid next to Scar and closed her eyes tightly minutes later Nya found herself asleep **

**The Next Day**

**Nya awoke to find herself alone on the platform she looked to see if Scar was anywhere in the cave but he wasn't it just her and the pride she saw that they were still sleeping except for little Vitani who was looking curiously at her Nya then got up and left the platform and step quietly out the cave Nya looked outside the cave to find there were no hyenas around at all Nya saw this as her chance to get food and water but when she was about to step down on the steps she heard a noise behind her she quickly turned around to find Vitani standing their looking at her curiously**

Nya: Oh no sweetie you can't come with me you have to stay here with your mommy ok

**Vitani shook her head and ran over to Nya and rubbed against her leg**

Nya: No you have to stay with your mother ok

**Vitani then hugged Nya paw**

Vitani: Mommy

Nya: No sweetie I'm not your mommy Nala is ok

Vitani: Mommy

**Nya grabbed Vitani by her scruff and took her back in the cave and left quickly Nya walked to the water hole to find it completely dry she then felt sick and rushed over to a nearby bush and threw up she then felt dizzy and fainted she awoke several minutes later and found herself under a huge baobab tree she looked around and saw no one around she then heard a noise and looked to see a baboon coming down the tree trunk he was carrying several fruits and a stick with fruits also on it with him Nya looked at the baboon as he mixed several fruits in a turtle shell**

Rafiki: My name is Rafiki

Nya: Hello Rafiki I'm Nya

Nya: So you were the one who found me

Rafiki: That is correct

**Rafiki then notices the claw marks on Nya hips he then knew she was forcefully mated with he then noticed the bite mark on her shoulder he only knew of one lion that would be so evil towards a lioness and that lion was Scar he then put herbs on her marks to help them heal faster **

Nya: Thank you

Nya: Did you bring me here

Rafiki: That is correct

Nya: Oh thank you

Rafiki: You are very welcome you are not well

Nya: I know I think I'm sick

Rafiki: Wrong you are pregnant

Nya: What pregnant no I can't be

**Nya then got up and began pacing; crying and panicking Rafiki then calmed her down **

Nya: How can you tell?

Rafiki: You are growing didn't you see your own shadow beside you threw up

Nya: That's doesn't mean anything

Rafiki: Oh yeah then look at your shadow

**Nya looked at her shadow and could tell she was pregnant she put on weight and her belly began to hang**

Nya: How did you know?

Rafiki: I felt your stomach while you were sleeping I felt the cubs inside you move

Nya: So

Rafiki: So they are healthy and strong but you need to eat plenty and drink lots of water

Nya: There is no water or food

Rafiki: Can't you feel your own cubs inside you

Nya: No

Rafiki: Lay down and close your eyes

**Nya laid on her back and closed her eyes **

Rafiki: Breathe calmly and slowly

**Nya did exactly what Rafiki told her to do she then felt her cubs move inside and jumped with a startle **

Nya: But how

Rafiki: Your cubs are part of you everything you do is for them breathing, eating, drinking, and sleeping

Nya: I can't believe this I just can't

Rafiki: It will be ok

Nya: No it won't these are Scar cubs but by force

Rafiki: I see and this is what really bothers you

Nya: Yes I'm not allowed to go anywhere and now my cubs they are in danger too

Rafiki: Not for long help will come very soon

Nya: How do you know?

Rafiki: A very good friend told me (looking at the sky)

Nya: Oh

Nya: I still have to find food and water for me and my cubs

Rafiki: Drink this it will provide your cubs with the strength they need

Nya: Thank you Rafiki I should go before Scar comes looking for me

Rafiki: Goodbye Nya don't worry you and your cubs will be fine

Nya: I hope so for our sake

**Nya returned to Pride Rock to see an angry Scar pacing inside the cave **

Dotty: My King her majesty has returned

**Scar rushed over to Nya and slapped her leaving her unconscious the lionesses all gasped in fear and stepped back Sarabi then rushed over to Nya to see if she would wake up but she didn't **

Sarabi: Scar how could you; you could have killed her (Angrily)

Scar: She disobeyed me she was not allowed to leave the cave

Sarabi: Sarafina and Malkia get Rafiki quickly

**Sarafina and Malkia left the cave in a hurry to fetch Rafiki luckily for them he was already on his way up the stone steps Malkia rushed to Rafiki to tell him what happened and he immediately ran inside the cave **

Rafiki: What have you done Scar

Scar: I didn't kill the little wench she just unconscious

**Scar then began walking towards the entrance of the cave**

Rafiki: She is pregnant with your cubs (Angrily)

**Scar was then surprised**

Scar: Did you say cubs as in two heirs

Sarabi: If anything happens to those cubs it's on you Scar

Sarafina: Give it a break Scar she will probably give birth to two girls

**Scar then ran over to Sarafina and growled**

Scar: I will have my heirs

Sarabi: How is she Rafiki?

Rafiki: I have her heart beat but it is faint

Sarafina: What about the cubs?

Rafiki: Theirs is also faint I will give her medicine for them

**Rafiki quickly mixed several fruits together and poured the juice down Nya throat **

Rafiki: If she dies so do your cubs (Angrily)

Scar: She was not allowed to leave the cave she disobeyed me (Yelling)

Rafiki: She left to find food and water for her and the cubs (Angrily)

**Scar just stood in Rafiki face growling just then Nya started to come around**

Nya: What happened? (Dazed)

Sarabi: Oh you scared me I thought I lost you (Crying)

Nya: And why does my head hurt so much?

Sarafina: Scar hit you that's what happened

Nya: Oh does he know that I'm

Nala: Pregnant yeah he knows we all do

Nya: Oh

Spotty: Don't feel sad Nya this is good news you're going to have "King Scar" cubs

**Nya looked around the cave to find Scar gone**

Nya: Where is he?

Sarafina: He left

Nya: Oh

Sarabi: Come on you need your rest

**Nya walked to the platform and lied down and quickly fell asleep Nya awoke to Vitani suckling from her and the cave empty Nya quickly got up causing Vitani to cry**

Nya: Don't cry sweetie we can go and find your mother okay

**Vitani stopped crying and just looked at Nya**

Vitani: Mommy

Nya: No sweetie already told you I'm not your mommy Nala is okay

**Nya walks to the entrance of the cave with Vitani and walks straight into Dotty **

Nya: Hello Dotty do you know where Nala is?

Dotty: No I don't my queen

Nya: Please don't call me that my name is Nya

Dotty: It is against Royal Law to call a member of the royal family by their name

Nya: But I'm not royalty

Dotty: But of course you are my queen

**Sarafina then walks inside the cave to find Vitani with Nya and Dotty **

Nya: Do you know where Nala is

Sarafina: She went on the hunting party to find food for you

Nya: What she doesn't have to do that no one has to

Sarafina: Of course they do Scar ordered it

**Just then Spotty comes in the cave **

Dotty: I thought the hunting party left already

Spotty: No we need you Dotty you the best finisher

**Spotty and Dotty leave the cave to join the hunting party **

Sarafina: Nala wants you to look after Vitani for her until she returns

**Just then Dotty returns **

Dotty: King Scar wants you to join the hunting party now

Sarafina: I'm not going to leave Nya alone so Scar can hurt her again

Nya: I'll be okay go

**Sarafina and Dotty leave the cave Nya then walks back to the platform with Vitani scampering behind her Nya then lies back down and Vitani go straight to Nya's stomach and begins pawing at it Nya hesitates and slowly roll on her side Vitani immediately begins suckling from Nya who has her eyes closed tightly then begins to purr and relax to Vitani soft motion of suckling Vitani then begins to purr and quickly fall asleep from Nya's rich warm sweet milk Nya looks over to find Vitani asleep but still suckling from her she then begins to clean Vitani and lies back down and slowly begins to drift off to sleep Scar then enters the cave unnoticed and lies next to Nya without her knowing two hours later Nya awakes and stretch and yawn she looks over to Vitani who is still attached to teat and sleeping peacefully Nya then carefully pull Vitani off her teat and cradle her in her arms Scar then lets his presence been known by nibbling Nya's thigh and causing her to jump and wake Vitani who begins to cry Nya then begins to bathe Vitani thoroughly and puts her back on her teat as she falls back asleep.**

Nya: Why did you do that?

Scar: I was just curious I wanted to see how you would react to me

Nya: Stay away and leave me alone

Scar: But you don't understand seeing you like this turns me on

Nya: Stay away from me Scar I mean it

Scar: Who's going to come help you it's just you and me

Nya: And your daughter

Scar: She just a cub she'll just think were playing

**Nya moves closer to Vitani Scar quickly moves over Nya and forcefully kisses her Scar forces his tongue in her mouth and enjoys what he tastes Nya then pulls away**

Nya: Stop please

Scar: Why would I do that you taste so good even better than Nala

**Scar continues to kiss Nya forcefully and slides his paw down side until he reaches her vagina and slowly stroke it Nya then moans in his mouth and he continues until Nya release her juices all over her lower body Scar then pulls away from the kiss and Nya is upset that her body betrayed her **

Scar: Oh you are a naughty girl

**Scar then begins licking Nya juices off of her and she releases several low moans as to not wake Vitani Scar then rolls Nya on her back and continue to lick her sensitive area while Vitani sleeps peacefully not aware of what's going on beside her after Scar cleans Nya area thoroughly he lays on top of her falls asleep as to Nya who is against him being anywhere near her she looks over to Vitani whose is still sleeping Nya decides not to fight Scar and just falls asleep with Scar on top of her several hours later Scar and Nya awakes to the pride and Scar climbs off Nya as if nothing happened between them **

Scar: Well what did you bring back?

Spotty: We caught three zebras and two antelopes and a elephant calf carcass that we stole or rather found my king

Scar: That's very good but that's not enough (Angrily)

Sarabi: We brought back what we could

Nya: That's find we'll just have to manage with that thank you all for finding what you can

**The outsiders bowed to Nya in respect which surprised her Sarabi and the pride also bowed to show their respect to Nya which really shocked her **

Scar: We need more this is not merely enough

Nya: They found what they could food is hard to come by

**Scar just rolled his eyes and walked out the cave all the lionesses then swarmed all over Nya **

Sarabi: Are you okay

Nya: yes I'm okay

Sarafina: Did he hurt you again

Nya: No

Malkia: Don't lie to us sweetie

Nya: I'm not he didn't hurt me at all

Nala: Did Vitani behave for you

Nya: Of course she did

**Vitani then awoke and looked around the room for Nala **

Nala: Vitani (Sweetly)

**Vitani saw Nala and ran quickly over to her and rubbed against her leg and purred Nala then nuzzled her and grabbed her by her scruff and took her to a corner and begin bathing her **

Nya: Did everyone eat

Sarabi: No we have to wait until Scar tells we can eat

Dotty: But most of the food is for you Nya because you are carrying his cubs

**Just then Scar enters the cave and gives everyone the okay to go and eat all the outsider lionesses run to the kills and begin eating Nya waits for Nala to finish bathing Vitani Nala then Vitani go**

Nala: Vitani stay here with your father ok

**Vitani shakes her head yes and runs over to Scar who is lying down stretch out on the platform and nuzzles against him he licks her and she begins playfully tugging at his mane and pawing at him Nya just stands there smiling even though she doesn't knows it Scar sees her smiling and continues to let Vitani tug at his mane Nya then leaves the cave with Nala and they walk over to the kills that are almost devoured thanks to the outsiders Nala and Nya find them a spot among the feeding lionesses and began eating their fill when the lionesses are done eating they are full with round stomach and head back inside the cave and rest Nala walks quietly over to Scar and looks for Vitani who is tucked well in Scar's mane Scar feels a presence and awakes to find Nala standing there he grabs Vitani by her scruff and hands her to Nala who walks over to her mother lies down and began suckling Vitani Nya then slowly walks over to platform where Scar is sleeping and lays down slowly she then curls up and try and fall asleep but Scar is awoken to her presence he then gets up and roll Nya on her back he climbs on top of her lies down on top of her and falls asleep the pride lionesses look on while this is happening and can't help but give Nya a sad look she understands their looks and turns her shamefully away**


	2. Chapter 2

**It seemed as if the sun would never rise in the sky the Pride Landers waited for the sun to rise so they can leave this godforsaken cave it was driving them mad to see how Scar was using Nya for his own personal use thunder could be heard a mile away and the Pride Landers knew they would be stuck in this cave Scar then awoke and climbed off Nya she didn't get much sleep due to Scar was sleeping on top of her his heavy weight for him to be a lean male and she doesn't really sleep on her back so her back and neck was aching she rolled on her side to be greeted by Vitani who nuzzled her Nya just smiled and nuzzled her back Nala then walked over to them and sat next to Nya **

Nala: It seems Vitani likes you a lot (Smiling)

Nya: I can see that

**Scar then walked outside the cave and seen someone walking in the distance he squinted his eyes and saw it was Zira she had finally come back but she was carrying something in her mouth it was a cub a brown cub he stood there until Zira was close to Pride Rock when she reached him she laid the cub** **on the ground gently and bowed to Scar who was looking at her with disgrace **

Zira: My king I'm so happy to be back I have your heir as you wanted

**Scar inspected the cub and saw his eyes were a dark emerald green and that his features were a lot like his including his dark brown pelt the cub looked at Scar and yawned Scar could tell the cub was just born **

Scar: Zira (Not looking at her)

Scar: How old is he

Zira: 1 month old my king

Scar: What is his name?

Zira: His name is Kovu my king

**Scar walked back inside the cave with Zira behind him everyone was not please to see her especially the Pride Landers Scar walked over to Nya who was letting Vitani play with her tail Nala saw Zira and immediately grabbed Vitani and put her behind her and growled at Zira, Zira rolled her eyes at Nala and looked down at Vitani who was peeking behind Nala from the side**

Scar: Zira I want you meet Nya she is my mate and Queen and she is expecting my heirs

**Scar went over to Nya and nuzzled her Zira stood their shocked and began to growl **

Zira: But I'm your queen and mate

Scar: Queens can be replaced as you can see in Sarabi's situation and know yours (Angry)

Zira: But I have your heir just like you wanted

Scar: That cub is not of my sweat and pleasure (Angrily)

Zira: I won't be replaced not without a fight

**Zira crouched low to the ground ready to pounce on Nya just then Scar jumps in between Nya and Zira growling back at her Zira stood and backed up and looked shocked Scar then stepped in Zira face **

Scar: If you come near her or threaten her or any of my cubs I will kill you do you understand (Angrily)

Zira: Yes I understand (Angrily)

**Zira grabbed her cub and walked near the entrance of the cave and lied down ignoring the other lionesses she will get rid of this new lioness if it was the last thing she do even if she have to kill her and Scar's unborn cubs that night it rained heavily Nya became restless and stayed up the entire night **

**The Next Morning**

**The rain had stopped and the pride was awake except for Nya who finally found the urge to sleep next to Scar at the crack of dawn the pride left the cave except Sarabi who was hesitant to leave Nya alone by herself in the cave especially with Zira back she knew Zira was a jealous lioness and would kill any lioness that Scar mated with willingly or by force Sarabi was brought out of her thought by Sarafina**

Sarabi: What did you say Fina (Looking at Sarafina)

Sarafina: I said what is taking you so long

Sarabi: I don't trust her (Looking at Zira)

Sarafina: She won't hurt Nya

Sarabi: We thought the same thing when Nala was pregnant with Vitani

Sarafina: You're right but one of us will have to lead the hunting party

Sarabi: I'll go if you want me to

Sarafina: No you stay Rabi I'll go

Sarabi: Ok thank you Fina

**Sarafina left to lead the hunting party while Sarabi went inside the cave to lie down she glared at Zira between red slit eyes Scar then came inside the cave and saw Sarabi lying there **

Scar: What are you still doing here Sarabi? (Angrily)

Sarabi: I am staying to make sure Nya is safe (Calmly)

Scar: You are needed on the hunt go now

**Sarabi growled at Scar and slowly left the cave Scar then looked behind him at Nya who had Vitani sleeping next to her and to Zira who was curled up with her cub he looked back to Nya and then quietly walked over and laid beside her he then bent down and licked Nya's forehead he then saw Shenzi standing in the entrance of the cave he got up and walked over to her **

Scar: What is it Shenzi (Angrily)

Shenzi: There has been a male spotted at the northern border

Scar: Go and take care of him I have other important business to attend to

**Shenzi nods her head and leave Scar turns around to walk back over to Nya when he hears Shenzi loud howl and looks over his shoulder annoyed he then looks back over to Nya and he sees her shifting in her sleep turning on to her back Scar then went to the back den behind the main den to be left alone with his thoughts Vitani then awoke and started nudging Nya's side Nya then awoke and rolled on her side for Vitani who began feeding hungrily on her milk they both then fell back into a deep slumber**

**Meanwhile at the Northern Border **

**A large male was fighting off the hyenas he had a brown pelt with a dark brown and black mane Moja was near the border when she heard the commotion she cautiously stalked over and peeked around a big boulder what she saw shocked her more than ever**

Moja: It can't be he's dead (Shocked)

**Moja immediately turn and ran away from the fight seen to find her pride she ran for about 20 minutes when she found and saw they had brought down 2 zebras 1 injured and the other old she was greeted by her pride but scolded by her mother Malkia**

Malkia: Moja I told you to not wander off what if those hyenas got to you then what

Moja: Mother I am sorry but you have to listen to what I have to tell you

Malkia: Moja I don't have time for your foolishness now eat before they get here

**Malkia was about to eat when Moja blurted out**

Moja: Father's alive mother

**Malkia just looked at her daughter with wide eyes then anger took over **

Malkia: You dare speak of your father knowing he is not with us anymore

Moja: Mother it's no lie he's alive and he's being attack by those hyenas by the Northern Border if you won't come and help him then I guess I will have to die trying

**Moja left the pride with Malkia running after her when they arrived Moja ran from behind the boulder and saw her father lying on the ground wounded blood was coming from his back leg Malkia then came up on the side of her daughter and was shocked and nearly fainted at the sight of her suppose to be dead mate tears filled her eyes and she let them fall she ran to him and nudged him awake**

Moja: Father it really is you

Moran: Hey kiddo

Malkia: Oh Moran we thought you were dead (Crying)

**Malkia and Moran rubbed heads for what felt like an eternity the pride then arrived with both kills and stood shocked at the sight before them Sarabi then walked over to them **

Sarabi: Moran you're alive

Moran: Hey sis it's good to see you too

Sarabi: We thought you were dead but how

Moran: You know you can't get rid of your big bro that easily

**Moran and Sarabi then rubbed heads Moja and Malkia then helped Moran up Moran then looked around**

Moran: So is there a cave or something I can rest in

Malkia: Yes there a cave not far from here but first you need to eat and then we can get your wound cleaned Rafiki

Moran: Rafiki that old coot still living

**The pride stood there laughing at Moran as he joked about Rafiki Moran then noticed a look on Sarabi's face he knew something was bothering her something she didn't want him to know**

Moran: Rabi what's wrong

Sarabi: There is something I need to tell you

Moran: What is it Sara come on you can tell me

**Sarabi exhaled hard and looked up with tears in her eyes **

Sarabi: Mufasa and Simba were killed in a stampede

**Moran stood there eyes wide and jaw hanging low as tears fell down his cheeks he grew up with Mufasa and knew him ever since they were cubs he felt like his best friend was taken from him but to hear about his nephew broke his heart into a million pieces he used to love playing with his nephew, telling him stories, wrestling with him, playing pranks on Mufasa with him although everyone thought Mufasa to be angry all the time he enjoyed the pranks they pulled on him and never even got angry with them he laughed along with them Moran then shook out of his memories he had no idea what his little sis was put through all he could do was be there for her as much as she needed him he promised he would not leave her, his family, or this pride ever again **

Moran: Rabi I'm so sorry

Sarabi: It is okay we brought Mufasa body back here and he had a proper burial I and Scar made sure of that

Moran: Speaking of Scar were is that lanky bastard (Angrily)

Sarafina: He is the "King" of the Pride lands now (Rolling her eyes)

**Moran just threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh **

Moran: That's bull Scar doesn't know anything about ruling

Pride: We know

Sarabi: Let's eat then we can go and see Rafiki about that wound on your leg

**The Pride then ate their kills when they were done Moran, Sarabi, Malkia, and Moja went to Rafiki tree they waited for Rafiki to come down and put some medicine on Moran wounded leg they then left and took Moran to a empty cave not far from their cave it was well hidden by trees, brush and bushes Moja insisted on staying with her father but Malkia told her no because if Scar noticed she was missing he will know something was up and send the hyenas after her**

**Back at Pride Rock**

Banzai: What if Scar finds out that we didn't kill that male

Shenzi: You mean if he finds out

Banzai: If, if is good

Shenzi: Beside he won't survive out there with any food plus his leg is wounded an easy target for other rogues to enjoy

**Nya awoke to find Vitani sitting up and looking at her Nya stretched and yawned Vitani mimicked Nya but instead of yawning she mewed which made Nya laugh she got up and walked towards the entrance of the cave Vitani ran in front of her out of the cave but Nya was hesitant to step out of the cave due to Scar hitting her she slowly put one shaky paw in front of the other she was fully outside the cave when she heard an heart jumping chuckle from behind**

Zira: I don't see what Scar sees in you you're not brave or strong

Nya: You're the one talk you allow those hyenas to kill your own son

Zira: Nuka was a disgrace he should never had been born just like her (Looking at Vitani)

**Nya looked back at Vitani who was looking back Nya with fear her eyes she knew something was wrong suddenly Zira launched at Vitani but was met in midair by Nya who strongly outweighed her due to her being pregnant Zira saw this as her chance and clawed Nya across her stomach Nya roared in agony she then clawed Zira on her shoulder blade and bit her ear nearly ripping it off the other lionesses came immediately after hearing Nya agonizing roar Vitani quickly scanned the group for Nala but didn't see she then felt really scared and began mewing for her mother she then felt someone quickly grab her by her scruff and she began to struggle when she was a safe distance from the commotion the lioness that had her put her down Vitani quickly turned with evil eyes but they soften when she saw it was indeed her mother she threw herself up against Nala leg and began crying she was terrified she never saw lionesses or lions fight period Nala then began comforting her and giving reassuring licks telling her that everything is going to be okay Nya was becoming exhausted quickly with all the fighting and being pregnant on top of everything she had end this fight right now she found the last of her strength and hit Zira with a lethal blow to the head that send her flying backwards Zira then growled and charged at Nya again but was blocked by Scar she then stopped dead in her tracks**

Scar: Zira that's enough

Zira: No I finished with her yet

**Scar looked back at Nya who was panting hard fur damped with sweat and shaking he also noticed the blood dripping from her stomach he suddenly got worried and his thoughts went straight to his unborn heirs**

Scar: What happened here?

Nya: Tell him

Zira: She attacked me

Nya: Tell him the truth

Nya: You tried to kill Vitani that's the truth that's why I attacked you

**Nala heard what Nya said and growled loudly and gave Zira a death stare Scar quickly turned to Zira and slapped her sending her unconscious Spotty and Dotty send two lionesses to quickly fetch Rafiki they returned within a matter of minutes with Rafiki leading the way he walked up to Nya who was now lying on her side with blood still coming from the wound he quickly mixed several fruits together and made a light blue gel that he spread across Nya wound the gel stung and Nya growled in pain the blood had stop but the pain was still there Sarabi and Sarafina helped inside the cave Rafiki then attended to Zira he quickly made a white paste and spread it across her forehead Scar carried Zira inside the cave and laid her body down not to gently on the floor her cub was in the cave the whole time watching with shock in his eyes Nya lied gently on her side closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep which turned into a wonderful dream when a handsome golden lion with a red mane and dashing smile came up to her and kissed her she could even smell him and his voice was so comforting and gentle and caring she then looked the strange male in the eyes and saw they held love and lots of it suddenly they turned green and became evil looking the handsome lion then began to change into Scar Nya jumped out of her sleep panting hard she wondered who this strange lion was and did he even exist**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Months Later****  
><strong>**In the jungle******

**(Simba's Dream)**  
><strong>A Lioness laughing<strong>**  
><strong>Simba: Hello  
><strong>More Laughter<strong>  
>Simba: Hello who's there<br>**Simba followed the voice to the open savanna he then smelled the most arousing scent ever a lioness in heat the sweet strong smell filled his scent glands driving him crazy a growl of want left his throat he looked around and saw nothing he went to turn back but he heard the sweet voice again****  
><strong>Lioness: Over here  
>Simba: Where are you<br>Lioness: Here I am  
><strong>Simba saw a dark colored lioness laying on a huge boulder under a tree. The sweet smell was coming from her Simba looked around the plains and saw he was back in the pridelands he saw priderock in the distance he turned back to the lioness who was now staring directly at him he regally walked over to her and gave her his best roguish smile he looked her over and saw she had a dark colored coat dark blue eyes and a creamy underbelly that went up to her lower jaw he leaned in and took a deep sniff to confirm she was in heat and she definitely was Simba took a step back mouth agape with wide eyes stunned by her beauty and scent she giggled and he cleared his throat a little embarrassed<strong>**  
><strong>Lioness: Are you always this forward with lionesses  
><strong>Simba looked at the female and she giggled at him he looked away and chuckled<strong>**  
><strong>Simba: Uh no I'm not it's just I'm stunned by your beauty that's all  
><strong>Simba climbed up on the boulder with the lioness he leaned close to her tail and sniffed she playfully batted him with her tail and smiled at him he took this chance and sniffed her anal long and hard he then licked it causing her to moan and raise her hips he laid beside her and she rolled on her back Simba sat up looking at her creamy underbelly she then wrapped her paws around his neck and licked his muzzle seductively catching Simba off guard<strong>**  
><strong>**Simba then licked her neck slowly making his way down to her clit when he got there he saw it was already wet and throbbing he then began eating the lioness out causing her to arch her back throw her head back and moaned loudly to the heavens above Simba continued his sexual assault on the lioness until she screamed her release and came all over his muzzle he then pulled away and saw the lioness was still spasming and still not yet off her high she looked at him through half lidded eyes with her mouth slightly open he had to admit it was the most arousing thing he ever saw second to mating of course Simba decided to help the lioness get clean so he cleaned up his mess since he caused it when he was done the lioness slowly sat up on shaky paws as Simba smirked he just couldn't believe he had that type of affect on this lioness the lioness then pushed Simba to his back and began to clean his muzzle off slowly while tasting herself Simba smiled and purred the lioness gently nibbled Simba neck causing him to groan loudly Simba then wrapped his paws around her and kissed her passionately he then slid his tongue across her teeth and she parted her mouth to the invitation their tongues danced and explored each others mouths****  
><strong>**they then pulled away from each other and the lioness licked Simba's belly until she got to his sex which was fully out and erect without hesitation she took Simba in her mouth which was a lot due to him having a nice size monster even bigger than most males she then began to bob her head slowly which turned into a fast pace causing Simba to groan loudly and buck his hips into her she slid him deeper down her throat while keeping her pace which drove Simba crazy minutes later Simba felt his balls tighten he shut his eyes tightly and roared his release to the heavens while the lioness swallowed all of him down her throat leaving nothing to fall on the rock below them it felt like an eternity that Simba was on his high the lioness did not pull away until he finally ceased in shooting out his army the lioness then fell onto Simba both exhausted from each other's sexual punishment****  
><strong>Simba: You are very delicious  
><strong>The lioness giggled and smiled<strong>**  
><strong>Lioness: Am I now  
>Simba: Yea you are<br>Lioness: How do I taste  
>Simba: Like the sweetest honey found in the rarest of flowers<br>Lioness: That is so sweet and sexy  
>Lioness: You taste amazing to I don't think I ever tasted anything like that before<br>Simba: And what would that be  
>Lioness: Some type of rare cream found only between your legs<br>Simba: You are to kind  
>Lioness: I'm glad I'm enjoyable and delectable to you<br>**Simba then chuckled**  
>Simba: Same here<br>**Simba then found his voice**  
>Simba: I'm Simba what's your name<br>Lioness: I'll tell you my name only if you can catch me  
><strong>The lioness giggled and took off with Simba on her heels they ran in the direction of Pride Rock Simba didn't realize it until he looked up and saw it the lioness ran up the stone steps with Simba still following her she ran inside the cave Simba found the last of his energy and leaped onto the lioness they rolled and began to laughed Simba was on top of the lioness he looked into her eyes and did his roughish smile<strong>**  
><strong>**Simba: I caught you now tell me your name****  
><strong>**The lioness giggled and arched her aching body into Simba's and rubbed hard against him he groaned and nibbled her neck he climbed off of her and she rolled on her stomach lifted her hips and began seductively swaying them side to side she looked back at Simba with the most seductive look on her face and he just couldn't refuse he climbed on her and slid his penis tip slowly into her she moaned lowly encouraging him he then slid in the rest lastly he shoved the end part in causing her to moan loudly and arch her hips up more he then began bucking his hips against hers and sped up his pace causing the lioness to beg for more and not to stop Simba kept his pace up until he felt his balls contract and he then knew he was about to send out more of his soldiers he kept up his pace and finally threw his head back and gave a mighty roar that vibrated the cave while shooting his white soldiers into his beauty the lioness felt her walls clamp around Simba's rock hard dick and she threw her head back and moaned and orgasmed so hard it hurted and she blacked out****  
><strong>**(End)****  
><strong>  
><strong>When Simba awoke he found he was not in the pridelands anymore nor with the beautiful lioness he was sweaty and felt wet he stood to find his legs were shaky he then slowly sat and saw his penis out and ready to party he quickly looked around and found he was alone and silently thanked the heavens that he was he didn't want anybody seeing him like this so he decided to go visit Solara his female leopard friend who also happens to be his lover she taught Simba everything he knows about females due to the fact that his first mating took place with her and they got a gorgeous son out it all he had that resembled his father was his coat color and eyes but no one will know due to the fact that Dino looked like his mother Simba always made sure he made time for his son beside he was only a month and Simba loved him nonetheless Simba remembers the first time him and Solara met<strong>****

**(Flashback)****  
><strong>**Simba was going for a drink at night when he smelled a scent in the air he followed the smell until he came to an very old temple the smell was coming from inside he walked inside and then he heard a cry for help he ran towards the scream and found a room with a leopard in it female to be exact she was stuck somehow her leg was trapped in the vines they were twisted all over her leg and she tried pulling free but to no avail she couldn't get loose Simba ran over to the female and bit through the vines when the female was free she nuzzled Simba and kissed him****  
><strong>**Simba was happy to help he then found the smell was coming from her he sniffed her and found it very arousing the leopardess slowly circled Simba and then stop in front of him and laid on her stomach raising her hips and swaying them side to side****  
><strong>Simba: Why did you circle me ?  
>Solara: To get your attention<br>Simba: Why are lying on your stomach?  
>Solara: I'm inviting you to share yourself with me<br>Simba: Oh what's that smell coming from you  
>Solara: It's my heat<br>Simba: Your heat?  
>Solara: Yes I'm ready to mate<br>Do you want to mate with me?  
>Simba: I don't think I know how or anything about females<br>Solara: Don't worry I'll teach you everything  
>Simba: Okay<br>**Solara smiled and circled Simba again**  
>Solara: So do you want to mate me?<br>Simba: Yes of course  
>Solara: Okay great<br>Solara: Now just do as I say okay  
>Simba: Okay<br>**Solara laid on her back in front of Simba his instincts took over and he went straight to her glisten jewel and began licking it long and hard Solara began to moan loudly and Simba took this as his cue to go deeper he easily slid his tongue inside her wet hole and began exploring it with his tongue he then began to move his tongue around franticly inside her which caused Solara to moan even more when she felt she was near she felt her clit tighten around Simba's tongue and she screamed her release to the temple as she soaked his face in her sweet juices Simba felt Solara tighten around him and she sprayed him with her juices he slowly pulled out and began to lick her clean Solara know down from her high slowly rolled on her stomach and raised her hips Simba done with cleaning himself off except for some that was left on his nose****  
><strong>Solara: Come here  
>Simba: Yea<br>Solara: Lean down  
><strong>Simba leaned down and Solara licked the last of her sweetness off of him she savored her flavor and realized she did taste sweet<strong>**  
><strong>Solara: Okay go behind me and sniff really hard  
>Simba: Okay<br>**Simba went behind Solara and saw she had her hips raised and tail raised he got up close and sniffed her long and hard he then climbed over her and shoved his rock hard penis inside her causing her to moan loudly and encouraging him to keep going Simba began bucking his hips hard against Solara and sped up his pace driving her insane and causing her to orgasm Simba kept his pace up and began to speed up a little faster Simba then felt Solara cum again for him he then felt his balls tighten and he roared his lustful release to the temple causing the temple to shake Simba shot his load of cub makers into Solara which continued for a while Simba thought he would die from such a amazing orgasm due to it being his first when his load was done emptying into Solara Simba passed out from the most wonderful and most painful orgasm in his life when he came to he was still on top and inside Solara who was sleeping peacefully under him he looked down at her and saw she had a smile on her face he slowly pulled out of her and kissed her goodbye the next time he saw her she was pregnant a month into the pregnancy to be exact Simba asked if she was mad at him for leaving that night without saying goodbye and she told him no Simba hunted and kept her happy and protected her from any predators that wanted to harm her Simba stuck by Solara until her last day of the pregnancy Simba then got to meet his son Dino Simba loved him from the first time he laid eyes on him and it was like that from that day forward Simba would hang out with his guardians, hunt, sleep, and visit his lover and son at night****  
><strong>**(End)******

**Simba was brought out of his daydream by the sounds of the night he then realized he was at Solara's cave it was covered in vines Simba entered the cave and walked for a while he then turned right and began to hear the sweet voice of Solara and his son's laughter he walked until he saw moonlight which was pouring into the cave from above when Simba finally reached where his family was he peeked around the corner and saw Solara playing with their son Simba walked into the open and Dino saw him and flung himself at him happy to see his father****  
><strong>Dino: Daddy you're here can we play now  
>Simba: Sure little guy come on<br>**Simba and Dino played and wrestled all night until Dino couldn't keep his eyes open anymore Solara then put him to bed laying him on a pile of furs in the corner of the cave when Dino was fully asleep Solara looked towards Simba who had a certain look on his face****  
><strong>Solara: So what brings you here this night besides your rock hard dick  
><strong>Simba looked down and saw his monster was definitely out and ready for action with Solara's diamond mine he chuckled nervously and looked back at her<strong>**  
><strong>Simba: I wanted to actually talk to you about something  
>Solara: Oh really<br>**Solara then began circling Simba and batting him with her tail she then stopped in front of him and pushed him to the ground she took Simba into her mouth and gave him the most mind blowing blow job of his life several minutes later Simba roared his release to the cave and shot his load down Solara's throat when he was done Solara was cleaning her muzzle of Simba's present****  
><strong>Simba: I really need to talk to you though  
>Solara: Okay about what<br>Simba: Remember I told you about my home  
>Solara: The pride lands yes why<br>Simba: Well whenever I do go back I want you and our son to come with me  
>Solara: I don't know Simba lions and leopards don't really get alone<br>Simba: That's the thing your my mate and you have the right to my protection and home so does our son I don't want him to live in this jungle any longer it's depressing he has no one to play with but us my guardians don't even know about him  
><strong>Solara then looked over to their son and thought about it<strong>  
>Solara: Okay we'll come and live in your lands but what about your pride what would they think about you mating with a leopard or outside your own kind<br>Simba: Don't worry I'll take of it  
>Solara: Okay well I guess were leaving with you then<br>**Simba then pinned Solara to the ground and nuzzled her he then wrapped his arms around her legs immobilizing her he went to her glistening diamond and began eating her out Simba moved his tongue over her clit frantically and she moaned loudly Simba then shoved his tongue inside Solara surprising her she lost control and sprayed his face with her sweet nectar Simba continued his sexual acts on his lover until he felt her clit clamp tight onto his tongue and she roared her ecstasy to the moonlit sky and flooded Simba mouth with her sweet prize Simba swallowed all of Solara down leaving nothing to go to waste when he was down he let her go and she rolled onto her stomach and lifted her hips when Simba was done cleaning his face off he climbed on top of Solara and shoved his rock hard dick inside her causing Solara to raise her hips and pop them back towards him he then began bucking fast against Solara after their sixth orgasm together Simba pulled out of Solara and they both passed out soaked in sweat******

**Pride Rock****  
><strong>**Nya belly grew every day but she was happy she was finally staying with the lionesses due to Scar making everyone leave Pride Rock he had ordered the outsiders to bring her food and protect her and to definitely not upset her the last outsider that upsetted Nya nearly caused her to lose her cubs and Scar had her killed by the hyenas everyone was shocked with horror even the lioness Nya tried reasoning with Scar but he wouldn't listen from that day forward the Pride Landers looked at Scar with pure hate Nya finally laid down and Sarabi approached her smiling****  
><strong>Sarabi: Are you okay dear  
>Nya: Yes but I'm scared for my cubs what if something goes wrong during labor this is my first time and I don't know what to do<br>**Nya then began crying and Sarabi comforted and calmed her down**  
>Sarabi: Don't worry we will all help you<br>Nya: I really did miss you all especially little Vitani I'm so glad to be here with you  
>Sarabi: We missed you more and Vitani mentions you all the time I think Nala is a little jealous everything will be fine get some rest<br>**Nya laid back down and Sarabi left Nya closed her eyes hoping to dream of the handsome lion again she had been having a lot of dreams about this certain lion most being sexual ranging from them talking and kissing to Nya moaning loudly from him pounding his rock hard dick into her wet throbbing clit Nya slept peacefully until sunrise she awoke feeling better she then heard someone crying she saw Vitani who's fur was stained with tears Vitani saw Nya and ran to her and nuzzled her**  
>Vitani: I missed you so much I'm so glad you're here<br>Nya: Me to why were you crying sweetie  
>Vitani: My mom won't let me go on the hunt with them she said I'm too young to go<br>Nya: Tani you are to young you're only 3 months old  
>Vitani: But momma learned when she was three months why won't she teach me<br>Nya: Sweetie I'm sure your mother doesn't want you to get hurt besides know isn't the time for you to try to learn how to hunt with all those hyenas around  
>Vitani: Oh they don't scare me if one of those dumb hyenas get close to me I'll clawed them<br>**Vitani demonstrated her clawing attack to Nya who chuckled at the young cub's bravery****  
><strong>Nya: I'm sure they don't but your mother just wants to keep you safe  
>Vitani: I don't think so she has been acting strange towards me lately<br>Nya: What do you mean?  
>Vitani: Well she doesn't bath me anymore she says I'm old enough to do it myself she also doesn't let me sleep in her arms anymore or let me feed from her she says that I'm not a baby anymore so I can't feed from her I don't think she loves me anymore<br>**Nya was hurt by what Vitani was telling her**  
>Nya: Well don't worry I'll teach you how to hunt someday I'll also bath you and you can sleep with me anytime you want okay<br>Vitani: Really  
>Nya: Of course<br>Vitani: Can I still feed from you too  
>Nya: Of course you can you are still a baby and so young I just can't believe your mother doesn't see that<br>Vitani: Sometimes I wish you were my mother  
><strong>Nala quietly eavesdropped on their whole conversation but when she heard Vitani confess to Nya about her wishing she was her mother Nala was upset she then ran out of the cave and joined the hunting parties which were into two groups Pride Landers and Outsiders she ran over to the Pride Landers and her mother walked over to her seeing that she was upset<strong>**  
><strong>Sarafina: Nala what's wrong  
>Nala: I just over heard Vitani telling Nya that she wished she was her mother and that I'm treating her different<br>Sarafina: Well you kind of are sweetie why is that  
>Nala: Am I the only one that sees it she looks exactly like Scar I can't care for her anymore every time I look at her I get reminded of what he did to me I don't want her anymore mother<br>Sarafina: I don't support your decision but I understand who are you going to hand her over to she is still so young  
>Nala: Nya who else besides Vitani wanted her as her mother now she has her<br>Sarafina: There is just one problem with this decision  
>Nala: What's that<br>Sarafina: Nya do you think she will agree  
>Nala: Of course she will she loves Vitani and Vitani loves her didn't you hear how Vitani talked about how sweet and caring Nya was to her<br>Sarafina: But I thought you two were friends  
>Nala: No we weren't I just asked her to watch Vitani a couple of times<br>Sarafina: When are you going to tell them  
>Nala: I'm not I'm just going to let them figure it out besides there's no need to hurt Vitani any further<br>**The hunting parties went their separate ways while Nya and Vitani stayed behind inside the cave Nya was fast asleep while Vitani felt her stomach trying to feel the cubs kick when she felt one kick Nya jumped out of her sleep****  
><strong>Vitani: Did it hurt  
>Nya: No it just scared me<br>**Nya then began to bathe Vitani and her stomach growled loudly Nya laid back and allowed Vitani to feed from her due to her being pregnant Nya teats were heavily swollen with a large supply of milk Vitani drunk hungrily from Nya teat she missed her milk more than anything it was warm and soothing and always tend to put her to sleep when Vitani had her fill she fell asleep curled up against Nya's warm stomach purring happily Nya watched Vitani sleep and smiled she cared for her like she was her own cub Sarabi then came into the cave and saw Vitani was sleeping against Nya****  
><strong>Nya: Was it a successful hunt  
>Sarabi: Yes it was I think we are getting secretly blessed by the Kings of the past<br>**Nya and Sarabi chuckled**  
>Nya: What makes you say that<br>Sarabi: We caught two water buffalos  
>Nya: Really<br>**Sarabi nodded her head****  
><strong>Nya: And the others  
>Sarabi: They are here also<br>Nya: Well I guess we better eat then I feel like I haven't ate in days  
><strong>Sarabi chuckled and Nya told her that Vitani felt one of the cubs kick Sarabi was very happy and silently prayed that the births went well for her Sarabi and Nya walked over to the kills and began eating with the other lionesses after everyone was done eating there was nothing left but bones Nala walked into the very back of the cave and peeked around the corner and saw Nya laying down with Vitani in between her arms Vitani was eating a piece of meat Nya had brought her when Vitani was done eating Nya began cleaning the blood off of her from the meat<strong>**  
><strong>Vitani: That was yummy momma  
>Nya: Really I guess you enjoy the taste of meat now<br>Vitani: Yea but I enjoy your milk more  
><strong>Nya chuckled and looked up to find a certain pale lioness spying on them she calmly ignored Nala and continued cleaning Vitani Nala left the cave in a better mood<strong>**  
><strong> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A Darkness Of Hope Ch.4****  
><strong>**20 Days Later****  
><strong>  
><strong>Nya was sleeping peacefully when she woke with a jolt to pain in her lower abdomen she then felt something wet coming out of her anal and the pain increase she let out a painful scream and Sarabi ran inside the cave with Sarafina they found Nya curled in pain breathing heavy with tears streaming down her face<strong>**  
><strong>Sarabi: Nya what's wrong  
>Nya: My stomach it hurts so much<br>Sarafina: Uh Rabi I think it's time  
>Nya: WHAT! no my cubs can't be coming now<br>Sarabi: Nya just stay calm and keep your breath steady ok  
>Nya: Ok<br>Sarafina: I'll get Rafiki  
><strong>Sarafina left the cave and was stopped by Nala<strong>**  
><strong>Nala: Mom what's going on  
><strong>Nala then heard a painful scream coming from the cave<strong>**  
><strong>Nala: Is that Nya  
>Sarafina: Yes her water broke the cubs are coming I have get Rafiki<br>Nala: No stay here I'll bring him  
>Sarafina: Thank you sweetie<br>**Sarafina ran back inside the cave to help Sarabi with Nya who was now crying harder with tears running down her face she then felt another contraction and screamed Nala ran to get Rafiki when she got to his tree he was already coming down with herbs and his stick****  
><strong>Nala: Rafiki Nya is having the cubs  
>Rafiki: I know let's go<br>Sarafina: Oh I hope they hurry  
>Sarabi: Fina relax they'll be here<br>**Nala then return with Rafiki he ran inside the cave and the lionesses all crowded around the cave waiting anxiously****  
><strong>Sarabi: Oh thank goodness your here Rafiki  
>Rafiki: Were else will I be<br>Sarafina: Wait were is Vitani  
>Nya: She went to explore the rest of the cave<br>Sarabi: There is no more of the cave to explore this is the very end  
>Nya: WHAT! my baby is out there somewhere all alone<br>Sarafina: Don't worry I'll go and find her  
><strong>Sarafina left the cave and began searching for Vitani she looked up and around trees she checked bushes and still didn't find her she lastly checked the waterhole and found her not there Sarafina then began to worry she hoped the hyenas didn't get her Sarafina began to walk back to the cave when she saw a large bush in the distance she finally walked over to it and heard crying coming from the inside the bush she looked inside the bush and saw Vitani crying her eyes out<strong>**  
><strong>Sarafina: Vitani  
><strong>Vitani stopped crying and turned to see her Sarafina smiling at her<strong>**  
><strong>Vitani: Grandma  
>Sarafina: Sweetie why did you runaway<br>Vitani: Momma isn't going to love me anymore once she has the cubs  
>Sarafina: That's not true she loves you a lot<br>Vitani: More than Nala  
><strong>Sarafina sighed sadly and dropped her head<strong>  
>Sarafina: Yes sweetie more than Nala and way more than you can ever imagine she misses you so much and she wants you to come home<br>Vitani: Really  
>Sarafina: Yes and she is having the cubs right now<br>**Vitani jumped out the bush and hugged Sarafina**  
>Vitani: Can we go home now I miss my momma and I want to meet my brothers or sisters<br>Sarafina: You may get lucky and get one of each  
>Vitani: That would be so cool thank you grandma<br>Sarafina: Your welcome sweetie  
><strong>Sarafina picked Vitani up by her scruff and ran back to the cave when they got there they heard a roar of pain Vitani covered her ears while Sarafina comforted her<strong>**  
><strong>Sarabi: Nya I need you to give a big push on the count of 3 ok 1,2,3 push  
><strong>Nya pushed and screamed as she felt her womb contract to remove the cubs from it's crowded confines she then felt one of the cubs leave her womb then the other she began cleaning them off as she looked them over she saw one cub had her color and the other had Scar's coat color and also a little bigger than the darker cub Nya prayed that her daughter had Scar's coat and her son had hers<strong>**  
><strong>Sarabi: It's finally over you can rest now  
>Nya: But my cubs what are they<br>**Rafiki carefully picked up the dark colored cub first as it mewed and squirmed in his hands****  
><strong>Rafiki: It is a girl  
><strong>Nya sighed with relief and Sarabi nuzzled her Rafiki then put the female down and she went straight for her mother's milk he then picked up the other cub looked it over and then put it down and looked to Nya with apologetic eyes<strong>**  
><strong>Nya: Well what is it a girl or boy  
>Rafiki: It is a boy I'm sorry<br>Nya: It's okay  
>Sarabi: What about their health<br>Rafiki: They are both healthy and strong  
>Nya: Are you sure my daughter is a little smaller than her brother<br>Rafiki: I'm sure  
>Nya: Thank you Rafiki and you Sarabi I don't think I would have been able to do this alone<br>Rafiki: Your welcome  
>Sarabi: Same here well I better go tell the pride<br>Nya: Does he have to know  
>Sarabi: No but one of the outsiders will tell him whether we like it or not you should rest while you can knowing Scar he will probably want to move you back to Pride Rock where he can keep an eye on you and the cubs<br>**Sarabi left the cave with Rafiki and found everyone anxious to see the cubs**  
>Sarafina: Well Rabi what happened<br>Sarabi: The cubs are fine  
>Nala: What are they<br>Sarabi: A male and female  
><strong>Sarabi saw Dotty run from the crowd and towards pride rock to tell Scar she sighed sadly knowing what Scar would want to do with Nya and the cubs when Dotty got to Pride Rock Scar was yelling at three hyenas he then turned to her<strong>**  
><strong>Scar: WHAT IS IT!  
>Dotty: My king I just wanted to inform you that Queen Nya went into labor<br>Scar: Get to the point already  
>Dotty: You have an heir<br>**Scar jumped up and ran towards the lionesses cave when he got there all the lionesses moved out of the way seeing he was in no mood when he got inside the cave he walked until he heard mewing and followed the sound to the back of the cave he found Sarabi and Vitani there with Nya who was sleeping he then saw two brown cubs feeding from her Sarabi noticed Scar and stepped in front of Nya**  
>Sarabi: Scar leave she needs her rest<br>Scar: I will leave when I see my heir and not when you tell me  
>Scar glared at Sarabi daring her to defy him<br>Scar: Get out  
><strong>Sarabi took Vitani and left the cave and waited with the lionesses outside Scar laid down next to Nya and licked her forehead causing her to wake out of her sleep<strong>**  
><strong>Nya: What do you want  
>Scar: Which was born first<br>Nya: The male he has your coat  
><strong>Scar leaned down and licked the small cub he rolled him over and saw he indeed was male and bigger than the other cub<strong>**  
><strong>Scar: And the other cub  
>Nya: Female she was born last<br>Scar: Finally I have my heir like I said I would my kingdom is complete  
><strong>Nya hoped Scar would just leave already she wanted to go back to sleep she was exhausted from giving birth Scar then crushed his muzzle to hers and she gasped in surprise he took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth and explore it he then began nibbling on her neck and Nya tried to pull away but he wrapped his paws around her neck Nya jumped when she felt his hard erection rub against her clit Scar then pulled away with a smug smirk on his face and licked her on the cheek and got up to leave<strong>**  
><strong>Scar: I will send for you later  
>Nya: What no I just had them I can't move them besides I'm tired I need to rest<br>**Scar ignored Nya and left the cave without another word the lionesses rushed inside to meet the pride's new members they all surrounded Nya and saw she was sad****  
><strong>Sarabi: What did Scar say  
>Nya: He wants me to go back to pride rock with him<br>Malkia: What but you just gave birth  
>Nya: Obviously he doesn't care he said he will send for me later<br>Sarafina: This is just great  
>Nala: Which cub is which<br>Nya: The male has Scar coat and female has mine  
>Moja: They are so adorable what are you going to name them<br>Nya: I'm going to name the female Terra and the male Teka I think those names fit perfectly  
>Sarabi: Those are perfect names I just can't believe Scar<br>Nya: I can none of this surprises me I had a feeling he was going to do this to me  
>Zira: All you do is complain you should be grateful to your King and that I don't kill the little rats<br>**Sarabi and the rest of the lionesses suddenly jumped in front of Nya and her cubs and began growling deadly at Zira****  
><strong>Malkia: You are not welcomed here leave  
>Zira: How dare you, you do not speak to your Queen like that<br>Dotty: You're not our queen Nya is now leave  
>Scar: Zira what are you doing here<br>Spotty: Threatening to kill your cubs my king and trying to take her place back as Queen which will never happen because everyone knows Nya is Queen  
>Scar: Well is this true Zira<br>Zira: She isn't fit to rule  
>Scar: And you were the way I see it your jealousy is getting the best of you<br>Zira: WHAT THAT'S NOT TRUE!  
>Scar: You couldn't even give me an heir, Zira you're not the Queen Nya is get over it<br>Nya: If you don't mind I do need my rest  
>Zira: I'm not going anywhere<br>Scar: Don't test me Zira leave NOW!  
><strong>Zira ran out of the cave with Scar walking behind her he then stopped and turned to the pride<strong>  
>Scar: If anything happens to them I will not hesitate to end any of you<br>**Scar left the cave and Nya let out a sigh of relief tears then began to fall down her cheeks but Vitani was the only one to notice and she ran over to Nya and nuzzled her**  
>Vitani: Don't cry momma everything will be okay<br>Nya: It doesn't seem like it everything is getting worse  
>Sarabi: You need to rest you had a exhausting day today<br>**Everyone left the cave to let Nya rest and feed her cubs including Vitani who was happy to have a sister and be with her momma Nya fell fast asleep being to exhausted to try and stay awake Sarabi, Sarafina, Malkia, Nala, and Moja walked away from the pride to talk in private****  
><strong>Sarabi: Nala you need to find help the pride can't survive like this neither can Nya and her cubs Scar isn't helping he's making everything worse  
>Sarafina: Let's not forget Zira she keeps threatening Nya and now the cubs to<br>Nala: How can I leave with all those hyenas watching our every move  
>Sarabi: You will leave when we go hunting it's our only chance we have to take it<br>Nala: Ok but when  
>Sarabi: Tonight we have to try<br>Sarafina: But what about Scar won't he be suspicious about Nala being gone  
>Malkia: He won't notice because he will be to focus on Nya<br>Sarabi: Exactly  
><strong>The Five went back to the cave as Sarabi and Sarafina walked inside Moja, Malkia, and Nala all stood guard at the entrance of the cave Sarabi and Sarafina explained their plan to Nya who happily agreed and cheered up a little it took her mind off of her situation and pain Sarabi then gathered all the lionesses and explain to them that Scar ordered them to hunt for Nya so she can keep her cubs strong and healthy the lionesses left to hunt while a few stayed behind to protect Nya and her cubs from the hyenas who were getting bold and trying to come near the cave when the lionesses were far from view Nala quietly escaped the pride and ran for it the pride finally managed to bring back four wildebeest but to their surprise Zira was there waiting for them grinning deviously that smile told the pride she was up to no good<strong>**  
><strong>Sarabi: What do you want Zira  
>Zira: I hope that one of those is for me<br>Malkia: No there not now leave us  
>Sarafina: Actually there for us but the cubs are the reason we went hunting Scar wants Nya to stay fed so she can keep them strong and healthy<br>Zira: Is it always about her I have a cub to feed to or do you all not care  
>Scar: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THIS CAVE!<br>**Zira turned to see Scar glaring at her he then charged and attacked her knocking her into a tree when she got up he charged at her again she ran towards Pride Rock and disappeared Scar then turned to the pride****  
><strong>Scar: No one eats anything until Nya and my cubs had been fed  
><strong>Sarabi then dragged a kill inside the cave when she got to the back she saw Nya was still sleeping she gently nudged her awake and told her to eat when Nya was done eating Sarabi told her that Scar refused anybody food until she and the cubs were fed<strong>**  
><strong>Nya: I'm sorry Sarabi I'm just causing the whole pride problems maybe I should've never left my home  
>Sarabi: Don't say that, we love you and we are glad to have you here why did you leave your home<br>Nya: My home was destroyed in a terrible fire along with my pride I got lucky and escaped  
>Sarabi: That's awful I never knew my pride I don't even know what pride I'm from<br>Nya: I thought you were born here  
>Sarabi: Oh no my husband the late King his father found me when I was a small cub<br>Scar: SARABI!  
>Sarabi: I better go<br>Nya: Thank you Sarabi  
>Sarabi: Your welcome<br>**Scar ran inside and past Sarabi when he got to Nya she was bathing Vitani and the cubs were feeding Nya turned her head and looked Scar dead in the eye she saw something that terrified her she turned back to Vitani and finished bathing her Scar left the cave and began eating when he was done he let the lionesses began eating while he walked back to Pride Rock****  
><strong>Nya: Tani what's wrong aren't you going to eat  
>Vitani: Why is daddy always angry<br>Nya: I don't know he just is  
>Vitani: Momma if daddy is the King what does that make you<br>Dotty: That makes your mother a Queen and you a Princess  
>Vitani: WOW REALLY<br>Dotty: Yes  
>Nya: Vitani sweetie that's not true ok<br>Dotty: But is my Queen  
>Nya: No it's not<br>Sarabi: Yes it is your the Queen Nya which makes Vitani a Princess  
>Malkia: She's right besides we have two Princesses and a Prince now<br>Nya: I'm not listening to this  
>Sarafina: Why not<br>Nya: Because I'm not a Queen I'm just a lioness just like everyone else  
>Sarabi: You can try and deny it all you want Nya but you are the Queen<br>Malkia: Whether you like it or not  
>Nya: Ok alright<p>

**That night the pride slept peacefully without any threats or dangers the cubs were finally here and the worst part was over for now******


	5. Chapter 5

**RL Note: I know it's been almost a year since I've updated but I honestly lost faith in this story for awhile but I will continue it, I also procrastinate a lot but I know that's not an excuse so I want to thank everyone for being so patient so here's Chapter 5****  
><strong>

While the Pride slept through the night a lioness paced outside the cave seething the only payback was revenge she thought and she would have it at any cost no matter the price, she quietly stalked to the back of the cave her target "Queen Nya" when she reached her she saw " Her Royal Highness" sleeping she raised her paw extending her claws to deliver a deadly blow to Nya's head but before she could bring her paw down she was stopped by the sound of hyenas near the cave she snarled and walked out furious that someone would dare interrupt her

Lioness: What is it you mongrel? she hissed

Shenzi: King Scar wants to see you personally

The lioness perked up and smiled  
>at the word PERSONALLY<p>

Lioness: Well why didn't you say so tell my King I'm honored to have such a private moment with him

The hyenas left as the lioness went inside the cave to give herself a quick bath, she finished by cleaning her face off of any dirt not realizing that a figure was watching her, she then made her way towards Pride Rock completely oblivious that she was being shadowed now by the mysterious figure, she thought to herself why would the King want to see her, of all the lionesses he never gave her a second glance or paid any attention to her only to give her orders, but whatever it was she would savor it and enjoy this visit and try to make it last as long as possible, she then remembered that she was coming into her heat cycle very soon she had to make this visit count curse the heavens if she didn't, she finally made it to Pride Rock and walked through the filthy hyenas ignoring their growls and glares when she finally climbed to the top it was then that she realized that her heart was thumping in her chest she took a deep breath and walked inside the dark cave glowing green eyes then revealed themselves freezing her in her tracks

Scar: I see you got my message

Lioness: How could I not it was so inviting she purred

Scar stepped out of the shadows and circled the lioness, he had been keeping an special eye on her for one reason and one reason only her heat cycle was nearing, he finally stopped directly behind her and nudged his nose under her tail and sniffed deeply  
>just as he suspected she would be ripening soon, very soon, sooner than he hoped, he gave her a slow lick then another followed by him slipping his tongue inside her past her folds, by this time the lioness had lowered her upper body to the ground and pushed her legs further apart giving him more access of her, and moaned, he could hear her claws unsheathe and dig in to the stone floor beneath them, Scar let his tongue slide deeper into the female until it couldn't go any further he finally hit a certain spot and she crumbled beneath him splashing his face with her juices as she screamed her climaxed, Scar removed his tongue licked his face clean of the females "gift", and moved into the shadows as the lioness was left heavily panting on the cave floor covered in sweat as if she had just given birth, the lioness slowly got to her wobbly legs and stood, still feeling the effects of her King's tongue deep within her, the lioness had to admit that was the best orgasm she ever experienced in her life, not saying that she was a virgin because that would be a lie, she snuck off with as many rogues as she could in King Mufasa time she didn't get caught by him but he knew when he approached her one afternoon she had just got done getting fucked by this handsome as young male so his scent and the smell of sex was all over her and she wore it proudly like the latest perfume, boy did that male put it on her he had her moaning like a straight bitch in heat and she loved every drop of it, Mufasa had told her to stop leaving the Pride's territory to go see those rogues and that they were trouble and weren't worth her time but she ignored his warnings, why should I she thought you're not fucking me you only have eyes for Sarabi, so she kept meeting random rogues in a secluded cave outside the territory and boy did they enjoy her, she did have feelings for Mufasa but like she said he only had eyes for his Queen even when she dropped hints of her heat to him or when she would "accidentally" run into him he would ignore her, Scar was never around so she had no male to satisfy her sexual needs so she did what any ignored in heat lioness would do leave the territory and mate with as many rogues as you can, she also didn't have to worry about getting pregnant because she knew of a plant that would prevent a lioness from carrying, she happily thanked her grandmother for acknowledging her on various plants and there "special properties" when they came across the plant, her grandmother explained the plants properties and different uses, she soon found the plant was all over the savanna and kept a secret stash of it, I mean can you blame she just loved having fun only without any of the consequences, when the lioness finally snapped out of her memory she remembered what happened and felt herself getting wet, she turned to leave when Scar stepped out of the shadows and the lioness walked over to him she then noticed her cum hanging from his beard in a thick strand and quickly stepped forward, opened her mouth and licked it cleaned then stepped back knowing how he valued his space, but the two felines were unaware that there were a pair of eyes they just entertain with their "show"<p>

Who is the mysterious lioness?  
>Who was the shadow following the lioness?<br>Who does those eyes belong too? 


	6. Chapter 6

**RL Note: I'm going to try and update frequently now because I'm really getting tired of this story I felt that it has ran it's course and I have other great stories on the way so here's Ch.6****  
><strong>

In the Jungle Nala walked beside Simba and was relieved to have found him she had told him everything that happened since his father's death, how Scar raped her during her first heat cycle boy was Simba furious she never heard him use such horrible language in his life, Nala's heart fluttered as she watched Simba's reaction to her telling him she was raped she had cried and he had comforted her telling her that everything will be alright and that he would kill Scar for laying a fucking paw on her, she also told him how his mother had found a lone lioness, and Scar raped her forcing her to become his Queen and give birth to his heir, honestly Simba felt bad for the poor lioness and his Pride for being put through so much not to mention Zira's return, in return Simba told Nala about his life growing up in the jungle and his love life with Solara and their son Dino Nala was shocked to hear Simba had a son but even more shocked to learned that his son was by a leopardess and Simba actually loved her she couldn't help but feel jealousy and anger eat away at her but she felt more anger than anything but it only grew when she finally met Simba's whore and bastard son, the leopardess was drop dead gorgeous with a sun golden pelt and eyes to match their son took after Simba so much not just in the eyes but in his personality too, Nala had to fight the urge to rip the leopardess in two she also learned that they would be returning with them to take back Pride Rock not if she could help it she thought, but that was earlier and they were finally alone and Nala would show Simba that she was better than any leopardess or female cat in all of Africa and that he should love her not just because they were of the same cat species but that she knew him better and could satisfy his every sexual need, considering the fact that she just went in heat and it wasn't going to get any better

Nala: Simba

Simba: Yeah

Nala: Do you love me

Simba: Well I care about you why do you ask

Simba looked at Nala and saw her eyes take on a lustful look she then began purring and nuzzling him that's when he smelled her sweet thick heat in the air he nuzzled her back and walked towards her tail an nuzzled it she lifted her tail and Simba went straight to work licking and tasting her insides she quickly climaxed and collapsed on the ground

Nala: That was wonderful Simba

Simba: Thanks...but we shouldn't do this anymore

Nala: Why not Nala yelled angry

Simba: Because we're friends that's why

Nala: Damn it Simba I'm in heat and you're the only male around I won't be denied my pleasure

Simba: Well you're going to have to because I don't feel right doing this, I grew up with you

Nala: Is that all

Nala got up and walked towards Simba pushing him roughly to the ground on his back Nala forced Simba legs open and began licking and rubbing his sac he quickly became exposed and Nala took all of him inside her, minutes later Simba came hard and emptied himself inside Nala's mouth she swallowed him all down and climbed from over him, Simba walked behind Nala as she raised her hips and swayed them he was still hard and climbed over her, he forced himself in Nala's tight hole and began a fast pace hours later both felines reached their final climax with a pleasured roar, Simba climbed from over Nala and past out fast asleep next to her, Nala licked Simba's forehead and got up to leave, she walked around the jungle looking for a lake to drink from but all she found was more jungle she finally got lucky and found a small lake she drunk her fill and headed back to Simba but was stopped by an angry Solara growling deadly at her Nala matched her glare and knew she was going to enjoy this encounter

Solara: What are you doing in my territory

Nala: What does it look like besides I'm with Simba I can go wherever I please besides I never understood what he saw in you to even mate with you let alone have a cub by you

Solara: What's that suppose to mean

Nala: It means I guess Simba likes mating with worthless whores and having bastard children with them

Solara roared angrily and charged at Nala, the two females fought tooth and claw trying to rip each other apart, Nala managed to pin Solara and bite down on her shoulder hard nearly crushing the bone, Solara screamed out in pain and slapped Nala off of her and disappeared into the bushes, Nala licked her wounds and walked into the small lake allowing the cold water to cool her and numb her scars she had finally done it she had Simba all to herself

Will Nala ever tell Simba the truth?

Will Solara return with Simba now? 


	7. Chapter 7

**RL Note: I'm going to try and make this story into 10 Chapters but I won't make any promises so here's Ch.7****  
><strong>

Pride Rock

Scar stepped out of the cold chilling night air and into the main den to the most tantalizing smell ever: a female in heat, he quickly walked to his "private quarters" and saw the lioness sleeping yet unaware of her ripened state, a devilish grin crossed his muzzle and he felt himself unsheathe and throb madly for her jeweled cavern, his base begging for immediate release, he immediately went forward under the lioness tail and begin licking away she softly moaned, as the great sensation continued to send chills down her spine her moans got louder, and her breathing picked up she snapped her eyes opened, arched her back, and pushed his head further between her legs into her wet aching slit, she screamed her release dousing the cave floor with her cum causing Scar to join her his cum shooting out of him in a white thin sticky long rope, Scar lapped it all up and mounted the female roughly, he started a fast violent pace that had the female wrapping her legs around him pulling him closer and begging for more, with a painful grunt he drenched her womb with his seed and pulled out still throbbing, she quickly turned on her stomach and raised her hips Scar wasted no time and plunged deeply within her and continued his violent paced that the female seemed to love, she bucked her hips back as Scar snapped his forward driving his hot throbbing rod inside her causing her to loudly moan not caring who heard her, Scar sunk his claws deep in her side and sped up faster, he was never for lovemaking that was Mufasa's liking to go all slow and he was no Mufasa, he on the other hand enjoyed fast rough mating with a side of pain, it turned him on vastly and be warned if you couldn't match his style, he now remembered why he enjoy mating with Zira she was always able to meet his mating expectations when they mated from biting him clawing him even going as far as slapping him none of it turned him off because in truth he knew she was his match in life, but her lack to get pregnant angered him to the pits of hell, he wanted cubs as much as he wanted to rule passing on his bloodline was very important to him as important as passing on the throne, a loud moan brought Scar quickly back to reality he then felt his testicles tighten and contract in pain he shut his eyes as he recognized the pain he was nearing soon, with a few more fast and rough thrusts he roared his release flooding her insides with his potent fluid, as the female screamed her release Scar bit down her on the shoulder drawing blood he then released her shoulder and pulled out of her and laid beside her breathing heavily when his breathing slowed he groomed himself and his new mate

Lioness: That was amazing my king she said exhausted

Scar: I'm glad you enjoyed it my mate, in 4 months we will have another prince to my throne and heir to carry on my legacy he mumbled falling asleep

Lioness: I would love that she whispered giving Scar furry cheek a lick

The Lioness laid next to Scar to excited to sleep, she thought how her life will change once she gave birth to this very lucky cub she promised she would protect this cub with her life and love it unconditionally, the lioness eyes grew wide as she realized King Scar had called her his mate oh this will make Zira flip I'm going to have fun dangling Scar, our mating and cub in her face she thought, she may have not been Queen but being his mate was good enough to make Zira blow her top not to mention pissing off the other lionesses in the Pride, the female snuggled up to Scar and fell fast asleep unaware of the tiny battle going on in her womb to start a new life

Will Scar take Zira back? 


	8. Chapter 8

**RL Note: I struggled with this chapter for so long that's why it's late but here you are Ch.8******

The Next Morning

Nya awoke to movement and saw her twins were crawling around searching for her milk, she nudged them towards her teats as they began feeding, she bathe them as they fed and quickly noticed that Teka's eyes were opened and to her relief they were the same color as hers, Terra then begin to open her eyes and Nya felt calm once again as she was met with blue eyes, Nya then noticed Vitani was nowhere with them she tried not to panic but her mind was filled with a million thoughts of things that could happen to her precious cub, Nya quickly got up and searched the cave she finally spotted Vitani wrapped in Sarafina's arms fast asleep Nya went back to her cubs and continued feeding them relieved that her cub was safe, moments later Nya was startled out of her sleep by someone nibbling on her ear, she quickly turned to see Vitani smiling at her with Scar also standing there with a devilish grin on his face

Nya: What do you want

Scar: Get the cubs it's time to leave

Vitani: Does that mean we get to stay with you daddy

Scar: Precisely my little princess

Vitani: Yaay

Nya: ...But I don't want to leave

Scar ignored Nya and grabbed Teka in his strong jaws as Vitani climbed onto his back Nya quickly grabbed Terra and followed him out the cave, as Nya walked out the cave she noticed that the lionesses were all gone probably on a hunt she hoped it's been sometime she had ate and hoped they would get lucky and find something to eat

Somewhere in the Pride Lands Zira paced her cave feverishly and ignored Kovu who was still asleep

Zira: I can't believe Scar would replace me as Queen, oh what am I saying of course he wouldn't it's all that lioness fault she seduced him into making her Queen and getting her pregnant with his heir, I'll show her and those rats of hers I'll be Queen again or my name isn't Zira

When Kovu awoke Zira quickly fed and bathe him and continued her planning while Kovu chased after a beetle out into the hot blazing sun, the cub chased the beetle over rocks, boulders and dried shrub, when the bug finally flew away Kovu looked around and realized her was definitely lost he walked under the hot sun until he saw something catch his eye it looked like a cave, Kovu quickly trotted towards the cave and hoped someone was inside that could help him find his way back home, when Kovu finally got to the cave he heard a noise coming from the inside, out of curiosity he poked his head inside to see what was making the noise, he saw two hyenas one on top of the other the bottom hyena had its eyes closed tightly and it teeth gritted together as tears streamed down it's face, while the top hyena was moving its body back and forth really fast with it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth, Kovu then caught sight of something pink going into the bottom hyena it was then a blur as the top hyena sped up and finally disappeared inside the bottom hyena not coming back out, the bottom hyena then cried out in pain as it tried to get away from the top hyena but couldn't, Kovu then noticed that the two hyenas were stuck together

Ajiza: (Whimpering)

Fisi: Ajiza shut up or I'll give something to cry

Ajiza: But it hurts so much (Tears streaming down her face)

Fisi: I don't care

Ajiza looked back at the powerful male that was mounted on top of her, her waist sore from his tight grip as her legs began to buckle underneath her, she always wanted a strong male to mate her but they never gave her any attention and ignored her due to her being born a low ranking female she was last in line for everything from food to now sex, all the other females had already mated and were most likely carrying but Ajiza never felt the pleasure of mating let alone a males touch not even a nuzzle, she couldn't take it anymore as the other females talked about their matings amongst each other and how it felt to be filled with such strong genes and to carry a strong males cubs, so once she went in heat she went looking for Fisi the clans casanova she overheard dozens of females talk about him after the mating season saying he was a passionate mate and that he was indeed large and he never tired out easily, she found him just untying with a female he finished mating with she watched as Fisi swollen length hanged between his legs and the female was overflowed with his seed and could only imagine what it felt like she waited to the female was fully out of sight and approached him with her heat, although Ajiza knew nothing about the courthship or mating process of her kind she thought the mating part would be fun boy was she ever wrong she was in a world of pain as Fisi pried her tight lips apart and ripped through her womanhood, she cried out in pain as Fisi continued to rip her open and started a fast pace of painful mating, she quickly regretted her decision as she was now in a cave tied to Fisi and felt his member grow in size stretching her and filling her womb with his hot seed as they released their mating musk into the cave warning any passing hyena that the cave was occupied, Kovu then smelt something awful that almost made him throw up his breakfast he quickly left the cave and climb to the top of it looking for his mothers cave, he finally spotted it in the far distance and quickly jumped down and headed back home when Kovu arrived he found his mother gone and the cave empty he then heard a loud booming noise that frightened him and quickly crouched in the corner of the cave with his tail around his paws

The Southern Border

Zira searched high and low for her cub but to avail found nothing she yelled his name several times but no response, to make matters worse a storm was brewing and it became dark quickly she knew she would know have trouble finding him she quickly spotted movement behind a group of dead trees and ran in that direction

Zira: Kovu is that you come out this instant

Zira: Kovu come out I don't have time for games

Zira growled loudly and walked forward only to be stopped dead in her tracks by a large male lion he was muscular with a healthy black mane, tail and beard as dark as midnight and eyes as red as blood but what he said next caught her square in the chest

Lion: Oh believe me mother this is no game

Zira stood there wide eyed and jaw agape at the sight that stood before her, her son who she thought was dead was standing in front of her a healthy new lion

Zira: N-Nuka

Nuka: Yes mother or should I say Zira, yes I think that fits perfectly considering the fact that A MOTHER WOULDN'T SACRIFICE HER OWN CUB TO A RANCID SAC OF HYENAS JUST BECAUSE HE WAS BORN SMALL

Zira jumped at her son's loud tone completely caught off guard by it she quickly regained some of her anger and let loose on her son

Zira: YOU WERE WEAK AND YOU STILL ARE YOU WERE FORTUNATE

Nuka: YOU CALL ME GETTING ATTACKED VISCOUSLY LUCKY

Zira: YES THOSE FILTH BAGS WENT EASY ON YOU, AND NOW YOU ONLY HAVE THE COURAGE TO FACE ME WHEN YOU HAD PLENTY OF CHANCES TO YOU WORTHLESS COWARD, HOWEVER I WON'T GO SO EASY ON YOU, YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN YOU WEAKLING RUNT

Nuka: No mother you will regret the day you betrayed me

Zira cackled loudly as thunder clapped loudly overhead as Nuka glared deadly at her

Zira: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO YOU WEAKLING KILL ME

Nuka: Of course not Zira they are

Just then several hyenas came out of the shadows and began attacking the twisted lioness she fought back but was quickly overwhelmed, in a matter of minutes she was reduced to a blood stain on the dry cracked ground with a smile on his face the male turned around to head home

Pride Rock

The Lioness awoke to the sound of thunder and to find King Scar gone she decided that know would be a good time to dangle Scar and their future cub in Zira's face, she quickly left the cave and headed towards Zira's cave when she arrived she walked inside and found Zira gone, but a whimpering bundle of fur drew her attention to a corner of the cave there she saw Zira's son curled up alseep she quietly walked over to the cub and nudged him awake

Kovu: Huh who are you

Lioness: My name is Hila where is your mother

Kovu: I don't know she's been gone since I got back around lunch time

Hila: Come on I'll take you to Pride Rock

Kovu nodded and tried to follow the lioness but was too cold to move from his spot, the lioness turned back to Kovu and noticed him falling back asleep she quickly grabbed him by his scruff and began to walk out the cave, when she stepped out a cold gust of wind blew past her sending immediate shivers through her and causing the cub in her mouth to shake uncontrollably, Hila then thought about Scars love making and she begin to get hot all over especially in her slit that was getting wet just thinking about it, she then remembered she was still in her heat cycle it wasn't as strong as it was when it first started but it was enough to get Scar in the mood, and she would enjoy it whether there was a cub there or not the little brat probably think they were just playing really rough and he was causing her to scream oh well she thought and headed back towards Pride Rock unaware that her main target and mist hated enemy was back there

**RL Note: So yeah I brought Nuka back I've been wanting to do that for awhile now****  
><strong> 


	9. Chapter 9

**RL Note: Here's Ch.9 hope it's not too bad****  
><strong>

When Hila arrived at Pride Rock to her surprise Scar was back but with company, to her shock and anger he had returned with "Queen Nya" the main lioness responsible for her being alone but not anymore she had Scar and their unborn cub to love her and give her love back to forever, the shivering cub in her mouth brought her back to reality, without a second thought she dropped Kovu to the ground and walked over to Scar and nuzzled him, not wanting to be alone Kovu quickly followed Hila and stayed between her legs trying to stay warm

Scar: Where is his mother?

Hila: I don't know he said she was gone when he got back this afternoon

Scar: Thats doesn't sound like Zira, did you at least search for her

Hila: Of course not, I don't care what happens to her we don't get along remember, but why do you care

Scar: I don't just curious as to why she would leave without telling me

Hila walked towards Scar and rubbed her body along his ignoring anyone else inside the cave, Scar walked to the back den as Hila followed with Kovu quickly staying with her, she quickly turned startling the young cub and freezing him in his tracks

Hila: Stop following me you pest stay here

Kovu stood shocked at the nice lioness attitude well he thought she was nice until now, he watched as she disappeared into the darkness with the mean lion his ears dropped and sadness over took him, he walked towards the cave entrance unaware of the other occupants in the cave he was then stopped by another cub a girl cub with dark tawny fur, hair bangs and the most beautiful blue eyes he ever seen Kovu quickly snapped out of his trance and introduced himself

Kovu: Hi I'm Kovu

Vitani: My name's Vitani and that's my mom, my little brother and sister their twins and my daddy's the King

Kovu: At least you have a family, my mother is all I have

Vitani: Oh, well do you want to be friends

Kovu: Sure let's play a game

Vitani: Okay, ooh I know let's play hide n seek I love that game

Kovu: Okay you hide and I'll count

As the cubs played Nya wasn't going to be fooled she knew that lioness was in heat it may have been a few days old but she could smell it nonetheless, why else would Scar be giving her any attention, Nya watched as the cubs played and wrestled with one another until they tired themselves out, Nya bathed Vitani along with a hesitant Kovu as they curled up together and fell asleep

Jungle

Simba awoke to someone lying beside him and the smell of mating he looked behind him and saw Nala fast asleep he quietly got up and went to look for Solara, when he entered her territory he immediately went to her cave but she wasn't there he quickly checked on his son and found him fast asleep, he then heard crying in the distance he followed the noise until he came upon Solara in another part of her cave it was dark but Simba could still her clearly

Simba: Solara what's wrong why are you crying

Solara: Why won't you ask Nala, she attacked me and called Dino and me some very horrid names

Simba: Tell me everything from the beginning

Solara: Okay, I found Nala trespassing into my territory and I told her to leave but she refused and said she could go anywhere she liked because she's with you, then she said she didn't understand what you saw in me and that she guess that you like sleeping with worthless whores and having bastard children,

Simba was shocked by what he heard, he never thought of Nala as being mean to anyone let alone a cub

Solara: I honestly don't understand what you see in her she's evil and cruel

Simba: Don't worry I'll talk to her, you're still going back home with me right

Solara: Of course I am Dino needs you,...I need you

Simba walked forward and licked the tears off Solara's face and nuzzled her, she purred and rubbed her body under his chin, quickly circled him and raised her hips, Simba wasted no time in mounting Solara, he bucked his hips forward as she popped hers back, Simba quickly emptied himself inside Solara and continued to match the rhythm of her hips, hours later both cats laid panting and covered in sweat Simba gently pulled out of Solara and nuzzled her

Simba: Go get Dino we're leaving tonight no more waiting

Solara: Okay,...I love you

Simba: I love you to

Simba cleaned up at the nearby lake as Solara left to get Dino, when Nala awoke she found Simba, along with his friends and Solara and their son waiting for her by the lake

Simba: Come on were leaving

Nala: You really mean it

Simba: Yeah, it's time to put Scar in his place

The three cats along with their friends left their jungle home behind and headed towards the fight of their lives 


	10. Chapter 10

**RL Note: Here's Ch.10 the last chapter, I hoped you enjoyed this story as I somewhat enjoyed writing it, stressing over it, and procrastinating with it****  
><strong>

Pride Rock

Nya awoke to the sound of her stomach growling she looked and saw the cubs still asleep except for Teka who was trying to feed from her dried up milk, she reluctantly got up to inform Scar knowing he would be angry about this but it has been a while since she ate anything, she walked to the back den and to her surprise the smell of mating hit her like a slap to the face she found Scar asleep with the lioness next to him with cum still spilling out of her and joining the large puddle on the floor, Nya quickly shook her head and quietly walked over to Scar she tapped his shoulder lightly and to her surprise he didn't just wake up he pushed her onto her back and rolled her onto her stomach and quickly climbed over her, he plunged himself deep within her, Nya screamed out but was silenced by Scar shoving his tongue down her throat she tried to fight back and get him off of her but he wouldn't budge, he began bucking hard inside her which caused him to cum fast and hard, Nya wished he would get off but he refused to move what shocked her the most was that she started to buck back against him and moan in his mouth, he broke the kiss and began nibbling on her neck which caused her to release a loud uncontrollable moan

Nya: Scar please stop

Scar: Never

Nya: But the cubs

Scar: They'll be fine my dear, now let's make a host of little Scars

Scar began pumping even harder inside Nya driving her crazy with want she moaned and met his every move with her own, deep down she hated herself for participating in such a disgusting act with such a vile creature but her hormones and pussy said otherwise she wanted him and she wanted him badly, but it confused her she just gave birth not even a week ago and here she was mating the main lion that ruined her life for good, Nya felt a tightening sensation in the pit of her stomach that felt as if she was going to burst into a million pieces out of nowhere a large orgasm hit her which had her moaning loudly, the sad part was she didn't care if the lioness or even the cubs woke up, Scar roared and emptied his hot seed inside Nya's womb attempting to impregnate her for the second time Scar pulled out of Nya and watched as the extra cum spilled out her pussy and onto the cold stone floor he gladly licked it up along with Hila's and watched as both lioness were overflowed with his cum and at his will to start a new generation of Scars, Nya was left on the floor panting and covered in their sweat and mating musk

Nya: Scar my milk has dried up I need food to feed our cubs or they'll die

Scar didn't answer her he just left the den not even looking back at her, Nya who was too tired to move fell fast asleep in the den with the already comatose Hila, when Nya awoke she heard yelling outside the cave she quickly ran to the entrance and saw Scar talking to Sarabi, she couldn't hear what they were saying but she knew it wasn't good, she then noticed Sarabi get a angry look on her face and said something to Scar he then yelled something back and slapped Sarabi sending her flying and sliding across the ground just then a male lion came towards Sarabi, the same lion from her dreams was just a couple of feet from her Nya could feel her heart beat speed up her legs were getting weak and she felt nervous she was excited to know that the lion in her dreams was real and not just an illusion, Nya was brought back to reality as the lionesses all began attacking the hyenas she quickly turned to be met by Hila pouncing on her and attacking her aggressively Nya fought back but was no match for Hila's surprise attack

Hila: You slept with my man

Nya: What are you talking about

Hila: Nobody steals my Scar away from me

Nya: What!

Hila: I saw you seduce him again isn't it bad enough that you had his cubs out all the lionesses he picks you, you're just a piece of filth

Nya met Hila blow for blow and quickly pinned her, she tossed Nya off of her and ran towards the cubs and quickly grabbed them in her paws, the squirming crying cubs in Hila's paws had all of Nya's attention she didn't even notice Vitani and Kovu were nowhere in sight

Hila: Scar will have a new heir by the next sunrise

Nya: You witch let them go

Hila: Perhaps, but you will pay for what you did

Nya: What are talking about

Hila: You destroyed my family

Nya: I don't know what you mean

Hila: You had my sister killed by those filthy mongrels

Nya stood shocked at the revelation she just uncovered but knew it wasn't her fault it was Scars, he gave the order to the hyenas to kill the lioness

Nya: I'm not responsible for your sister's death Scar is NOW PUT MY CUBS DOWN!

Hila: HOW DARE YOU! MY KING HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT GOOD TO YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM BY LYING ON HIM YOU WHORE!

As Hila put the cubs down Nya lunged for her but was met with a death blow to the head that knocked her unconscious

Hila: Alls not fair in love and war

Hila ran down Pride Rock she quickly looked for Scar but only found his body, she looked over Scar's mangled disemboweled body lying on the ground as tears rolled down her face, the smell was unbearable but the sight was sickening to her as she was heartbroken over her lover

Hila: My love, what did they do to you, I promise you, you won't be alone

Simba: No he definitely won't

Hila turned and was met by Simba leaping on her and quickly snapping her neck ending her sad existence, he returned to the cave and saw Nya was awake

Simba: Nya

Nya: Simba, did you find her

Simba: She's dead

Nya let out a breathe of relief and nuzzled Simba which he gladly returned, with peace, order and the return of their king the pride slept undisturbed for the first time in many months

END****

**RL NOTE: I know it sucks but as I said I lost faith in this story******


	11. Chapter 11

ADOH Characters Names & Meanings

**RL Note: NO you CAN NOT use them they belong to me****  
><strong>

Nya  
>Meaning-Rain<p>

Teka  
>Meaning-Attractive<p>

Terra  
>Meaning-Earth<p>

Solara  
>Meaning-Sun<p>

Dino  
>Meaning-Fearfully Great<p>

Malkia  
>Meaning-Queen<p>

Moran  
>Meaning-Warrior<p>

Moja  
>Meaning-Number One<p>

Ajiza  
>Meaning-Weak<p>

Fisi  
>Meaning-Hyena<p>

Hila  
>Meaning-Cunning<p> 


End file.
